Resident Evil Retribution
by AssassinNovice72
Summary: Captured again, by Umbrella again. but the most unlikely people came to their rescue. I do not own Resident Evil
1. Captured Again! Seriously!

Yes! This took me forever, between work, housework and the things I need to finish up, I got the first chapter posted.

CALLING ALL R.E FANS! CALLING ALL R.E FANS!

I need your help, (I just sounded like Dora the Explorer), anyway I need help on what else I should put in my R.E Fanfics. Movies and games alike. I need help with R.E Retribution and R.E 5.

If any of you have ideas I would be glad to hear them, but if they are ideas relating to my other stories, go post there. I need R.E ideas for this one.

Review! Like! Fave! And Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Capture Again?! Seriously?!

Everything happened so fast, the ambush, the fighting, all the survivors were being slaughtered, she tried to fight back, tried to protect everyone, but there were too many of them, they came too sudden too fast. Then she remembers a sudden pain in her chest and hitting the water, her best friend calling out to her as he dives after her as she drowns.

Let rewind the battle rewind everything back before the killing the guns firing, the dying, before the Umbrella operatives jumped down onto the ship, before their ramps opened before they dropped the bombs and before the ocean waters attacked them. Before they were even in range.

~8~8~8~

 _My name is Alice._

 _I worked for the Umbrella Corporation, the largest and most powerful commercial entity in the world._

 _I was head of security at a secret high-tech facility called The Hive, a giant underground laboratory developing experimental, viral weaponry._

 _There was an incident._

 _A virus escaped._

 _A lot of people died._

 _The problem was, they didn't stay dead._

 _The computer that controlled The Hive was a state-of-the-art Artificial Intelligence: The Red Queen._

 _The Red Queen responded to the threat of the viral outbreak in an extreme way._

 _She went homicidal._

" _You're all going to die down here."_

 _The Red Queen attempted to kill everyone, whether they were infected or not._

" _Down!"_

 _I managed to escape, but this was only the beginning._

 _The viral outbreak spread like wildfire, first across the United States, then the world._

 _The T-Virus didn't just bring the dead back to life, it mutated them in terrifying ways._

 _Despite the apocalypse they created, the Umbrella Corporation continued to experiment with the deadly virus._

 _I was infected._

 _But the virus bonded with me on a cellular level._

 _I develop powers._

 _But I wasn't alone._

 _I meet another, Annabelle Wong, a woman that too work for the Umbrella Corporation, she was their best agent._

 _But they betrayed her and experiment on her body, injecting her with four different viruses, they all bonded to her on a cellular and emotional level._

 _She became invincible, her powers were even... stronger than mine._

" _Your genetic structure is the key."_

 _We became different._

 _Powerful._

 _Unstoppable._

 _As we got stronger, the human race became weaker._

" _Come on!"_

 _We tried our best to lead whatever survivors we could find to safety, but we were pursued relentlessly._

 _Even my friend, Jill Valentine was seized and brainwashed by Umbrella._

" _Shoot to kill."_

 _Finally, we confronted the head of the Umbrella Corporation, Albert Wesker._

 _He robbed me of my powers, but with Annabelle's help, I still managed to defeat him._

 _At last, we thought it was over._

 _We thought we had survived the horror._

 _But we were wrong._

 _Once again, we found ourselves fighting for our lives._

~8~8~8~

The choppers came at then, then Annabelle ran forward and shot her hands right up. The ocean water shot up and formed a shield in front of the ship. But the missiles were fired, they flew through the water and hits the ship, the survivors scattered as Annabelle braced herself, making the water then dropped.

Everyone was scattered everywhere that she lost sight of the others. "Chris! Claire! Jacob! Kim! Crystal! Carlos! K-Mart!" she calls out as the Umbrella operatives jump down on their zip-lines and were lowing themselves to the ship. "Go, go, go!" One of them shouts as Annabelle kept looking around. "ALICE!" She calls out, seeing none of her friends. She then pulls out her gun and fired at the operatives that charged at her, they fired at her, but she stops the bullets from touching her.

Then send them flying back at the operatives that were coming out of the choppers and they drop to their deaths. The survivors were running for their lives as the operatives fired at them and shot nets out and capture them. "ANNABELLE!" Alice calls out and Annabelle looks over as Alice waves at her. "Alice!" she calls out and ran to her. She fires at the operatives that were behind Alice and then they both turn and stood back to back. "Stay close to me!" Alice shouts at her and Annabelle nods at her. "Alright!" she shouts and they both fired at the Operatives.

Then Jill jumps out of the chopper and went ascending down, the two looked up at her and raised their guns at her and fires at her, but she lands on the ground as did the operatives. They killed the operatives were killed as Jill rolls out of the way.

Then one of the choppers was firing it turrets at the two. They looked up threw away their guns and Alice pulls out her shotguns as Annabelle pulls out her sniper. They both aim at the choppers and fired. Killing the pilots, but the gasped as the chopper was heading right for them. "Run!" Annabelle shouts and they both turn and ran for it. But as Annabelle turns back, she gasps as she felt a sudden pain in her chest. She stumbles but continues to run.

The chopper then crashed onto the ship and the two scream as they were flying off the ship. "ANNABELLE!" Jacob calls out and ran towards the edge, but Annabelle and Alice fell from the ship and smack in the water. Their conscious was fading from them. The last thing they remember was someone swimming after them and reaches their hand out to them, then everything went black.

~8~8~8~

Annabelle shot her eyes open as she was panting like crazy, her hand went to her chest as felt no bullet wound in her chest, she exhales and lays her head back against the wall. But instead of feeling fabric, she felt her skin. She looks down and saw that she was wearing different attire.

She gasps and then looks down at her body, it was her red dress with her black leggings with her black boots. Her was her agent attire before she was infected. She felt her hair as it was long again and sitting on her shoulder. - _No. No. No. NO!_ \- she shouts to herself as she finds herself in the chopper by herself.

Her cell went off and then she pulls it out and saw it was her boss. She exhales and then answers it. "Hello?" she answers him, sounding calm, collected and emotionless sitting back down " _Ms. Wong? Are you almost inside Raccoon City? Do you remember your mission?_ " he asks her.

She just smirks to herself. "You send your best and now you question me if I need a reminder?" she questions him as she leans back and crosses her arms. The man chuckles on the other end. _"Good, but I want to go over it one last time. Your mission, steal the virus sample of the G-Virus. Leave no traces you were there and if need_ _b_ _e, destroy all evidence of its existence._ " he orders her, she just nods. "Understood sir," she informs him. " _Good. Godspeed, agent,_ " he states and she hung right up.

~8~8~8~

The chopper took off from the city as Annabelle was watching from the rooftop. She scoffs then pulls out her phone and pulls up the map of where she needs to go.

Then places her phone away and stood ready, she then walks over to the side rails on the building and then she jumps down, grabbing onto them and proceeded jumping down, using the rails to slow her descend downward. She then lands in the alley and ran over to the side of the building and peeks out, seeing that there were still people in the streets and stores. She then scoffs and then ran down into the darkness of the alley.

She hid behind a dumpster as a man steps out of the restaurant and threw garbage into the dumpers. Annabelle then waited as he was then gone and she continued down the alley until she came to one of the entrances into the sewers. She stops then looks around and saw no one was in sight. She then uses all of her strength and pulls the lid to the side and climbs down into the sewers.

~8~8~8~

She walks along the side of the sewage, staying out of the water as her gun was at the ready. She then hid in the shadows as she watches Annette Bikinis walks through the sewers and then right to a brick wall.

Annabelle watches from the shadows as Annette enters the code and then the door opens for her and she walks into the hidden room. Annabelle steps out of the shadows, then jumps over the sewage and then looks around, seeing that she wasn't followed or any camera.

She then enters the code as well and the door opens for her, she aims her gun and saw that it was just a hallway, so she steps inside the hall and the door closes behind her, but the lights then came on and Annabelle was ready. But she looks head at the door and saw that there was a multi-sheet of laser coming right at her. "Shit!" she mutters to herself, then looks up at the vent above her.

So she then jumps up, grabbing onto the vent, then pulls herself up, missing the lasers and then pulls herself in, she exhales and then climbs through the vents, making a right, then another right. Then went straight, making a left then another left. She then came to a shaft. Then pulls it right off and drops down into the lab. She quickly hides behind the desk as she looks out and saw no one.

Annabelle stands low and sneaks her way through the lab and then walks through the hallway, avoiding the doctors and Scientists. She hit behind a wall and then peeks out and looks at the William Bikinis. She watches as he was talking with a scientist and he handed him back the clipboard and then walks off. Then the door was then left alone and she walks up to the door.

Hacks it and then enters the room, where she found samples of the G-virus, she walks up to the case, opens it and found all the sample. She smirks and closes it. Then pulls the case right off and went to leave, but the door closes shut right in front of her and, she gasps and then took a step back and looks around as the room then started to fill up with gas. She covers her mouth as the gas was then right at her feet and crawls up her legs. Annabelle then started to stagger and almost lose balance.

Her vision started to blur and she was now coughing as she inhales the gas, she then fell down to her knees, drops the case and presses her hands down onto the ground. She then falls onto her side and coughs, then looks up at the body that was standing over her and saw it was a scientist wearing a gas mask. Her vision then fades out and she drops her head onto her side.

~8~8~8~

Annabelle groans as she flutters her eyes open and saw that someone was standing over her, her vision then clears and saw that it was doctor William Birkins. Her look hardens and she went to attack up, but her arms and legs were forced down, she looks down at her body and saw that she was stripped of her clothing and was wearing just a white patient dress.

She jerks at her restraints and then growls at him "Good morning, Ms. Wong." he states as she continued to jerk at her restraints. "I see Umbrella finally agreed to my request and send me a life subject." he states and she looks up at him, "Oh you thought you were here to steal this?" he asks and holds out a sample of the G-Virus, she shot her eyes right at it then right back at him. "Umbrella sent you here so I could test my new virus on. So be a good girl and don't scream too much," he tells her.

Annabelle growls as she bares her fangs right at him, Annabelle has been known for keeping her cool, but after what William has revealed to her, all this pent up and boiling rage took over her "FUCK YOU! FUCK YOUR VIRUS AND FUCK UMBRELLA! I'LL GET OUT AND WHEN I DO I DESTROY EVERYTHING UMBRELLA STANDS FOR!" she screams at him, as she kept jerking at her restraints. William just sighs at her, "Put her to sleep." he orders and a mask was placed on her face, she tries to bite them but the mask was placed on her face. She then arches her back and screams.

~8~8~8~

In a cell, Annabelle was wearing nothing but a two-piece white cloth that covered her front and back, she suddenly arches her back as she then shot her eyes open and screams, the glass in the room shatters at the piercing scream as Annabelle's eyes turn pitch black.

The observing glass was even cracking as well the glass then ascends down to Annabelle, but it didn't touch her as there was a force field around her, she then rolls onto her side, just laid there holding herself as the glass shattered to the ground around her, but then gasp opening her eyes her green eyes suddenly turn a lighter shade of hazel.

~8~8~8~

Alice opens her eyes as she found herself in a bedroom, stuff was being moved behind her as she just laid there. "Rise and Shine." her husband calls out to her, she just looks around. "Come on, babe. We're late," he tells her, she looks around the room and then slowly sat up, she notices her reflection in the mirror and slowly pulls her hand up and ran her fingers over her hair as she just looks at her reflection. Then her husband steps out and looks at her.

Seeing the distant look on her face, "Babe?" he calls out, finally getting her to snap out of her and look at him, "You all right, babe?" he asks as he tossed his clothing onto the bed and walks over to her, she looks up at him and smiles, he sat down and reveals to be none other than Carlos, "I'll go get Becky."

~8~8~8~

They all were dressed and ready for today, Becky was doing her homework, Alice was getting the coffee ready and Carlos walks over to Becky, he places the hearing aid down and taps her shoulder, making her looks at him, "I charged your batteries for you." he said to her, speaking it out in sign language, she response, but with no words but in sign language and places them in. Carlos sighs and sat down next to her, "Becky, you know Miss Henderson, she wants you to speak while you sign." he informs her as he spoke with his hands. "Thank you, daddy," she spoke again and this time with her words.

He smiles at her, shot a look over at Alice and then back at Becky, "When you come back from school, I have a surprise for you." he whispers at her with his hands. But Alice just smiles as she looks at them, "I heard that." she said to them, Carlos smirks as he walks back up to a cupboard and pulls out a cup "You know these batteries are lasting less and less, we need to get some new ones." he states as he pours himself a cup of coffee. "Okay, I can pick up some on my way home," Alice informs her as she added her sugar in her coffee and Carlos then looks down at his coffee. "Well I'm going to be late, again," he states and takes a sip of the coffee, but he accidentally spilled some on his shit. "Aw, shit," he mutters and he set down a cup. Alice just smiles down at him "I'll get you another one from the bedroom." she states as he pulls off his coat as he looks at her. "Someone picks up your dry-cleaning yesterday." she informs him, he just smiles at her as he walks up to her, "You're my little angel, aren't you?" he states as he held her, she just smiles at him. "You're going to be late remembered?" he reminds him as she looks over at Becky.

Carlos then was pulled back and nods, "Oh, yeah." he states as he pulls away, Alice smirks and smacks his ass, he jumps a little and looks at her, "Ooh." he mutters as she just giggles. "Heh, I'll get you that shirt," she informs him as she walks to the fridge, he smirks, but as he went to turn a zombie came charging at him starting him and the girls as it bites down on his arm. And he staggers into the living room, "Get Becky back!" he shouts as he falls over the couch, Alice ran to Becky, grabs her as she screams and ran to the back door, but she stops as there were bloody hands pressed against the glass, she pulls Becky back and then ran to the back of the house. But stops as there was another, she then opens the closet door, got themselves inside as the zombies tried to force the door open, but Alice just screams and shouts as she shoves her body against the door.

But then uses the shelve and leans it against the door, blocking the zombies from coming inside as Becky cowers in the corner and screams, then once the shelve was secure she then ran for the window and tries to open it, but it only opened a little, but was only able to reach her hands out, "Help! Somebody, help us!" she calls out, but then looks back, pulls her hands out and saw that the zombies were breaking through, she hurried back and then took the broom and then pokes holes into the ceiling as it broke through, she hurried as she was making a hole big enough to fit through, she then turns it and slams the head into the ceiling making it bigger, she then tosses it to the side and then held her arms to Becky and she ran to her mother, "Come on, come on!" she tells her as she pulls her up and the zombies were breaking through. She then lifted Becky up as she grips onto the beams and pulls herself up.

Then Alice jumps up and begins to pull herself in, but the zombies then broke into the closet and one grabs a hold of her leg. She screams and then kicks it away and pulls herself up, but she pulls herself out of their reach and into the attic, "Go." she tells her as she stood up and looks down at the zombies that were reaching for her, but she reaches over for the drawer and grips the bat in her shaking hands as she steps away from the hole in the attic.

Quietly, Alice opens the attic door and peeks outside, seeing that the coat was clear, so she then looks at the ladder and then gently pushes it down. But it went down fast and she was afraid that it was going to makes a sound, but it didn't and she exhales then pulls away and quietly steps down the ladder, once she touches the floor and was ready as Becky climbs down as well. Alice took her hand and they both walk down the hall. But as they walk down the hall, the bat knocks over a vase, but Alice gasp softly as she catches it and places it back on the draw. But then one appears behind them, they screamed and then ram for the master bedroom. Alice shuts the door and then locks it, she then ran to the window. Tore off the blinds, she then looks over and saw that the zombie was breaking through and she opens the door, "Go! Go!" she said as she lifted Becky up and out the window and then the zombie broke into the room. "NO!" Alice shouts as she charges at him and swung her bat at the head, breaking the neck.

She then took jump out the window and took Becky's hand and they ran onto the front lawn, she then held Becky close to her as everything was in chaos. Then a cop car drove past them, "Wait, wait! Come back!" she shouts as they step onto the road, but the cop car crashed into a burning, she gasps in surprise then looks behind her and gasp again as she held Becky close to her as a car stops in front of her, then Rain leans out and looks at them. "Are you crazy?!" she questions them. Alice just looks at her. But then looks behind the car and saw that zombies were running at them. "Come on, get in the car!" Rain shouts and then both Alice and Becky ran to the passenger side, Alice opens the door, getting Becky in first and then Alice hopes in and closes the door and Rain drove off.

The girls relaxed for a second, but then a zombie hooks onto the door, scaring Alice and Becky as Alice shoves the zombie away from them, then Rain turns and the zombie rolls off, Alice pants as she held Becky close to her, "What's going on?" she questions "Your guess is as good as mine." Rain answers her, "Why are these people doing this?" Alice asks her again, then Rain looks at her, "Those things aren't people. Not any..." she states but then a semi speeds past behind them, hitting the back of the car, making them flip forward and upside down on the car. Sirens were going off everywhere then Alice pulls herself up and pulls away Becky's hair, "Are you hurt?" she said, signing at her and Becky shook her head. Alice exhales and nods then looks at her again, "Can you move?" she said, signing at her, Becky nods at her. "Okay," she states then looks at the door and then kicks at the door, forcing it open and then she pulls herself and Becky out of the car.

Alice steps out as she checks the coast, "Come on." she mutters, then looks behind her and saw the hoard, "Come on." she states and then both ran for it, Rain flutters her eyes open and saw the hoard running past her car, "Oh, shit!" she mutters watching them past her. Alice ran for a house, open the door and Alice closes the door and locks it, "Mommy! Mommy, come on!" Becky tells her as Alice looks around. "Go!" she tells her and they ran up the stairs, the zombie broke into the house as Alice and Becky were in the nursery, then two zombies ran up the stairs and one ran into the empty nursery. Finding nothing, Alice covers Becky's mouth as they were hiding in the closet as she watches the thing look around for them. Alice then looks back at Becky and brushes her hair back and presses her forehead to hers.

Then the zombie opens its mouth and the tentacles came crawling out of its mouth as it turns to the closet. Alice was now shaking as she looks out the corner of her eye and saw that it was clawing towards it. Then Becky held up her hand to Alice, Alice looks down at her hand and presses hers to hers. "I love you." she mouths to her with a smile as the zombie was pulling at the blinds, then Alice charges out and pushes the zombie away and he crashes into the crib. She screams as she ran out of the nursery. The zombie then chases after her as they struggle on the stairwell. It grabs a hold of her, but she shoves it off and it went over the side and was impaled onto the stairs.

Alice gasps as she looks down at it as it was still alive and moving and was trying to pull itself off the wood. She then heard a moan and looks to her side and saw her husband he turns to her and half of his face was gone. She gasps and then saw the tenacles spew out of his mouth and he charged right at her.

~8~8~8~

Annabelle gasp as she was pulled back and her eyes turn back to green, she slowly lifted herself up and then collapsed back down, her body was in pain, she looks down at her chest and saw that the wound was still there.

She growls then digs her fingers inside, making her grunt and gasp in pain, she then rips the bullet out of her and threw it across the room, she pants and looks down at her wound and saw that it was healing up. She exhales as the wound was gone, her strength returns and she slowly pushes herself up and looks around at the room.

It was a tall cell room, white and red, she looks down at the floor and saw that it was the Umbrella logo. She groans as she sat up and looks down at her body, her clothing was taken away and in a testing cloth, her body was littered with scars, unaware to her, the camera was watching her as it then scans her face, it was the exact match to Annabelle as she had once fired her weapon at a chopper back on Arcadia. Annabelle looks around her at the glass that was shattered all around, but then she looks up at the camera that was looking down at her, she narrows her eyes at it and she then heard the comms come on, " _Project G._ " The Red Queen said to her, she glares "Red Queen." she growls. "Where are the others?" she questions her. "What others?" Annabelle growls back at her.

"Where are the other survivors?" she questions her again, "I don't know what you're talking about," she growls at her again. Then it was silence, but then there was this terrible high pitch noise Annabelle gasp, her hands flew to her head and she screams in pain, falling onto her side. But she knew that the red Queen was trying to do, she wanted to break her, but Annabelle will not break. The noised stops and Annabelle pants as she removes her hands from her ears and pressed them against the floor. " _If you want the pain to stop, you will tell me where the other survivors are._ " Red Queen orders her. "Even if I did know, I would rather die than tell you anything," Annabelle answers her, then the noise came back and Annabelle screams again as she covers her ears and curls up into a ball.

It went on for half an hour and then it finally stops. Annabelle gasp again as she trembles then slowly push herself back up. " _I will ask one more time,_ _the others, where are they?_ " Red Queen asks her one more time. Annabelle pants and then looks up at the camera. "Go to hell," she growls at her. Then the noise came on again, Annabelle screams as she covers her ears and collapsed onto her side as she was suffering.

~8~8~8~

Alice shot her eyes open and found herself in a white room, then slowly she sat up and looks around the room, The Red Queen scans her and it was Alice, then she orders the Interrogation. Alice then stood on her feet and walks over to the wall, trying to feel for a door, she then walks along the wall and found no door.

She then stops and looks up at the black window and then the lights came on and there stood the Umbrella Agent Jill Valentine. Alice looks up at her in shock "Project Alice, why did you turn against Umbrella?" she questions her as Alice steps forward. "Jill, is that you?" Alice asks her. "Project Alice, why did you turn against Umbrella?" Jill asks her again. "What happened to Chris and Claire? Where are the others from the ship? Where's Annabelle?" Alice asks her and the light went off and the horrible noise came on.

Alice gasp as her hands flew to her head, gasping in pain. She then falls to her knees and collapsed onto her side, laying there as she withered in pain. An hour passed as the noise stops and Alice was laying on her side. Then the lights came in the other room came on and Alice wakes up and slowly pushes herself up. "Project Alice, who do you work for?" Jill asks her, but Alice just gasps as she looks away. "Project Alice, who do you work for?" Jill asks her again, Alice just glares up at her. "Jill, why are you doing this?!" Alice shouts at her and the lights went off.

Then the noise came back on, Alice screams as she then covers her ears and falls back onto her side. Then Jill asks her more questions as Alice just sat in the middles of the room, looking down at her hands. Then the light went off and the noise came right back on, Alice cries out as she covers her ears and hunches forward, crying out in pain.

Then after two more hours, Alice was leaning against the wall, just staring into space, the camera was watching her, but for some reason, someone was hacking in. " _Warning. Warning. Unauthorized computer access. Security system disabled._ " the computer states as the image then glitches and went black. Alice then looks up and saw that the lights in the cell " _Central computer reboot in 2 minutes._ " the computer states as they lights were out. Then a compartment opens up and Alice pulls herself to her knees and then looks down at the attire. Then the door opens up and Alice looks over at it. " _Central computer reboot in one minutes and 40 seconds._ " the computers states and she then looks up at the room and saw that the lights were still off. She then looks back at the attire and stood up.

Alice then steps out of the room, in the Umbrella uniforms as the door then closes behind her. And she looks down the long white hallway.

~8~8~8~

Annabelle was leaning against the wall, her legs pulled up to her chest as she rubs her fingers together. The Red Queen was watching her, going to start the interrogation again. But suddenly the image started to glitch " _Alert. Alert, unauthorized system access._ " the computer states and Annabelle look up. " _System reboot in 2 minutes._ " the computer states as the lights then went off. Annabelle looks around as she pulls her hands and legs down.

Then the compartment opens up and Annabelle shot to her feet and looks down to reveal clothing for her to wear, and a cube device for her as well, she then looks over and saw that the door was then open. " _System reboot in 2 minutes and 50 seconds._ " the computer states as Annabelle then looks up at the camera seeing that it was down, she then inhaled and steps towards the clothing.

Annabelle then steps outside of the room and watches as the door then closes. " _System reboot in one_ _minute_ _and 10 seconds._ " the computer states as Annabelle looks around the hall, then looks behind her as it was then the same way, she then turns back and walks forward, rage fills her as the light begin to flicker. " _System reboot in ten seconds._ " the computer states as there was a squad up in the room and they were all in shut down mode, " _System rebooting._ " the computer states and everything came back online, Jill gasp awake and looks in the room and saw that Alice was gone. She then checks the second cell and Annabelle was gone as well. Then the camera shows where they were. Annabelle was marching down the hall as Alice was standing looking at the hall.

Then Jill shot to her feet. "Scramble all security teams. And sweep the corridor with the laser grid." she orders and the squad behind her stood to their feet and grabs a hold of their guns that were in front of them, Jill then saw that Annabelle then looks up at the camera with a murderous glare in her eyes when she focuses on the camera, then her pupils dilated and the camera was then destroyed, receiving only static. Jill growls to herself. "Use all cautions, do not underestimate Project G." she orders her men.

~8~8~8~

Alice was looking down her hall as the lights were dimming down behind her, she then looks back and saw that the laser grid was pulled up, her eyes then turned to green as Annabelle was seeing through her eyes as well. "Run!" Annabelle shouts and Alice then started to run down the hall, looking back a few times as the laser grid was getting closer to her. She then spotted the door ahead of her and ran right for it.

And surprisingly, it opens up for her, she then steps out of the hall and looks around at the new area she was in. she was in Tokyo, Japan. "Alice?" Annabelle calls out to her and she looks around. "Annabelle? Annabelle?" she calls out to her and saw nothing. "Where are you? I can't see you." she calls out to her, "I think we're in different locations." Annabelle answers her. Alice presses her hand to the side of her head. "How can I hear you?" she asks her again. "I don't know, what about the car, see if you can find anything," Annabelle tells her. Alice nods as she then walks over to the police car and went to open the backup. But the back doors were locked, she then checks the front doors and they were looked. But she then notices something was off with her reflection. She then raised her hand, wipes the mist away gasp.

Her reflection was Annabelle as she too was shocked as well. "How is this even possible?" she asks touching the side of her face. Annabelle copies her action, "I don't know. Umbrella must have done something to us. Merging our minds together." she answers her, Alice exhales and presses her hands to the window. "Annabelle. I need you to look around, find out where you are." Alice tells her, Annabelle nods as she then looks around, then looks back at her, "San Francisco. I'm in San Francisco." she answers her, Alice nods at her, "Okay, we're going to need to arm ourselves, considering who is here." Alice informs her and Annabelle nods at her. "I agree," she informs her. Then Alice walks over to the bikes and pulls out a chain and walks back to the car and looks at her reflection as she wraps the chain around her hand "Anna, I'll see you soon." she tells her and Annabelle smiles, I'll see you soon too." she said and they both pulled back, raises her elbow as Alice and then breaks the glass.

Alice then reaches inside and opens the glove department and pulls out a gun, she then reaches back inside and pulls out an extra clip and she places it in her boot. She pulls back and grabs the chain, then steps back as she looks around at the city, the Red Queen was watching her as she stood in the middles of the street, she then started up the simulation. "Stand by." the computer states. Alice just looks around as she was ready. "Stand by." the computer said again. Alice felt something wet plop on her face. She pulls her hand up and wipes it off her face. "Tokyo Sequence initialized." the computer states as it began to rain. Pouring down rain, Alice was surprised at how it was raining. Then people suddenly appeared and walk past her. As if she was never there.

She watches as they acted like normal people, but then a young woman bumps into her, everything then became slowed as Alice watches the woman as she steps into the middle of the street. The woman then slowly turns, looking at the man that made eye-contact with her. Her face suddenly went pale as she lunges at him, biting onto his neck. They both hit the ground and the people scattered back, running for their lives as more zombies appeared, feeding off people. Alice watches the humans run and the zombies feed. But then the woman in blue slowly stood up as she was looking at Alice, making her take a step back. She then turns and saw the stores behind them open to reveal an Umbrella door, she then looks back and saw the zombie growl at her, she then turns and ran for the door. The small horde of zombies chased after her.


	2. Unexpected Ally

_Chapter 2: Unexpected Ally_

Alice ran through the hall, the zombie grabs her shoulder, but Alice turns and sent her rolling onto the ground. The zombie pulls itself back up, but Alice flicks the end of the chain and smacks the zombie right in the face. Alice looks behind her and saw that more followed her in, then she flicks her leg up and smacks the zombie in the side of the face, sending it flying at the wall. She then turns and flicks her chain again, sending it to the ground.

Then she spun the spun the chain around her neck and send the end of the chain into the next zombie's face, Alice then raised her gun and fired at the zombie, right in the head. Then she spun her chain, wrapping it around the zombie's throat and held it in place. She then fires at the next zombie, hitting it in the head. Then raised the back of her foot up and nails the zombie right under the chin. Making both Zombies flip in the air as she flips as well. Thy then smacks on the ground as Alice lands on her feet. She looks at the zombie in front of her and fires at its head. Then ducks as a zombie swung at her.

Alice then turns, slides at it, trapping the ankles between her legs and send it to the ground, she then aims her gun at the zombie that was charging at her, but shot it in the head and then the next zombie in the head. She then stood up but rolls back as she fires at the zombie that flew right over her. She then flips back up and swung her chain at the ankle of the zombie, jerking the chain forward, stood up and fires at it right in the head. She saw more coming and she went to shoot, but her gun clicks and she saw that it was out of ammo. Then she flips the zombie in the air, it went to swing at her, but she catches the arm, dislocating the shoulder and releases the empty clip. But in mid-air, she kicks it into the other zombie's face, smacking it against the ground. Then gun-whipped the next zombie in the face, sending it to the ground. She then twirls, pulling her leg, up, locking the zombie in the headlock and then slams it to the ground, trapping it between her feet.

She then looks up, holds her hand out and grabs the clip, reloading her gun. She then twist her feet, snapping the zombie's neck and fires at the next one, then looks next to her to see one coming at her, she then flips in the air, smacking the zombies in the face with her foot. She then saw two more running at her, then steps on top of the officer zombie and snaps the neck. She then picks up her chain, spins it at the incoming two, sending them right to the ground. She then fires at the one next to her, spins the chain again, smacking the zombie in the face and she fires at the head and saw the two stand up.

Alice then ran forward, steps onto the zombie's shoulders and then steps onto the other two zombies' shoulder and then flips in the air, landing on the zombie, as he hits him in the chest, throwing him off. She lands on her feet and fires at the head. Then she turns and spun her chain, but the Zombie dodges and grips both of her arms, but she knees the zombie right in the gut, then slides under it, knocking the female zombie off her feet and fires at the zombie that was behind them. Then flips in the air, landing on top of the big one and fires at its head.

Then the female zombie stood back up as Alice tosses her chain to the side and stood as well. She then glides closer to her and they stood face to face. The zombie growls at her as the tentacles creep out of the zombie's mouth. But Alice just raised her gun and fires at her, hitting the zombie right in the head and she collapsed to the ground, dead. But for good, this time. Alice exhales and then looks behind her as she saw the entire horde was running towards her.

But then the door then suddenly opens, she looks at the pitch black room and back to the zombie horde. So, she's going to take her chances. Alice then turns and runs towards the pitch black room as the horde was now chasing her. She enters the room safely into the room. The door closes behind her as the horde did not enter the room. Alice aims her gun as she could not see a single thing inside the blackness. But her head suddenly aches and her eyes flicked over to forest green.

~8~8~8~

Annabelle was walking carefully down the empty street as she was looking around for weapons, specifically her katana. She felt naked without her sword by her side. But then the cube began to ring and she pulls it out and answers it. "Who is this?" she questions, keeping her eyes peeled. " _Miss. Wong, continued down the next two blocks and make a right into the Alley._ " a familiar child's voice orders her. "White Queen?" she asks her. " _Hello again, Miss Wong, it is good to see you alive and well._ " The White Queen tells her, "Thank you. Wait, you were the one that busted me out of my cell." she states as she came to a conclusion. " _Correct. I am currently scrambling the camera so my sister will not find you, it is proven difficult, but I am managing,_ " she informs her. Annabelle continued down the blocks and then makes the right into the alley.

She then came to a dead end and looks around at the open space. "Now what?" she asks her, " _Please standby for weapon delivery._ " the white queen tells her. Annabelle looks down and saw the ground was releasing mist, she steps back as a secret compartment was revealed to her and a weaponry cache slowly appears out of the ground and presented to her. Annabelle places her cube away and then steps closer to the cache and then she opens it. Annabelle gasps in excitement as all her weapons were in the cache. She pushes the lid away and reaches in.

Annabelle equips her weapons, her throwing knives on her thigh, her handgun holster on her other thigh. She slips her extra guns back in her boot and her hidden knife back in her other boot. She then pulls on her utility belt on her waist, then places her ammo in them, then pulls the strap up and tightens it on her chest and then places her sword in the sheath, she then saw a red visor in the cache and she pulls it out. Then looks down at it, examining it then places it on her face, over her eyes and then the visor began to boot-up. "Standby for system boot up." the white queen informs her. She saw all the systems come online and she saw the entire system of the facility she was in. "Whoa..." she mutters to herself.

But then she heard something behind her, making her turn and aim her gun. She fires at the zombie right in the head, "System boot up completed, schematics system booting up." White Queen informs her, Annabelle walks out of the Alley and saw a few zombies running towards her. She smirks to herself and then pulls out her other gun and aims her guns at the zombies. She fires at them, nailing them in the head. The drop one by one. Some got close to her, but she glares at them, then aims her gun and fires at them, she ran out onto the street and jumps onto a car. Annabelle climbs to the hood and continues to fire at them. She ran out and then reloads.

As she did so, they gathered around the car, surrounding her. She cocks her gun, as she looks over and saw one of them had to climb up onto the car, she growls then roundabout kicks and delivers the blow, right under the Zombie's chin, snapping the neck and it went flying off the car. She looks down at the zombies and then fires at them, hitting them in the head. "Schematics system boot-up complete. Communications system booting up." Annabelle then jumps off the taxi and lands on the SUV, then looks back at the zombies as they turned to her as she turns to them and fires at them. But then her guns were out again. She swears to herself then jumps down from the car and then pulls out her Katana and stood in her fighter's stance. They charge at her and she smirks to herself. "Communication system complete. Bio-organic system booting up."

Annabelle cracks her neck and huffs, her pupils dilated, then charges forward at them. With her speed, she dashes through the small horde and took them all down, one by one, slicing and dicing their heads right off, they tried to keep up with her, try to catch her or even bite her, but she was too fast for them to touch. The blood flew everywhere, splattered onto the ground, the walls, the cars, the street. Even the blood splattered right onto her. Annabelle came to a sliding stop as her sword was held out in an outthrust stance as the last of the horde fell to her feet, she pants feeling her entire system drained of energy, but kept herself from falling as she stood straight up and then flicks her blade down and the blood scatters from her blade and onto the ground. "Bio-organic systems complete." white queen informs her. Annabelle leans her head back and looks up at the sky.

She remembers when Umbrella took her from the battlefield that she called home, ripping her from her sister and locked up like an animal. Trained in the deadly arts of combat. The arts of seduction, infiltration, assassination. The once called her the hell-hound of Umbrella. She was merciless against her opponent, beating them until the blood was flying. Even her targets, they get the same treatment. It was a hard lesson she had to learn young. Survival above all. She pulls her head down and ran her hand over blood-stained hair. She hated who she use to be; Cold. Heartless. Merciless. Hateful of everyone and everything.

She was... asleep, a sleeper agent that didn't want to wake up, that didn't want to feel anything, but just kept the mission. So what caused her to wake-up. What made her feel? What it the betrayal? The meeting of her and her husband? What was it that woke her up? Her thoughts were interrupted as she then senses that someone was by her, she turns and held her blade ready. But then stops as two men in black with masks on had their guns aimed at her. - _There is no way in hell I'm going back to that cell._ \- she mutters to her. It was a stalemate, no one moved, no one breathed. The two men stare down at her as she stares up at them. One of them fired and the bullet flew right past her, she turns and watches as the bullet hits the zombie behind her and it drops dead on the ground. She looks back at them as they lowered their guns and then removes their mask.

Making her gasp in awe as she saw their faces and with a tiny mutter that escapes from her lips. "You?"

~8~8~8~

Alice's eyes flick back to hazel as she was still in the blackened room, she aims her gun and looks back around, not able to see a single thing. But then the Umbrella logo lights up on the ground. Alice slowly walks to the center of the room as it all comes to light. She then lowers her gun and looks around. "Standby. Standby." Alice then stood in the center of the room.

Then something clicks and Alice aims her gun, as she was ready. Then parts of the floor open up and raise up the computers of where the techs are sitting, the only thing is. They were already dead, shot. Right through the head. "Welcome to Umbrella Central Control." Alice wakes up to one of the controls and looks at the two dead Umbrella operatives. Shot, right through the head, no operative would murder themselves. She looks around at the others, but then something rises from the ground and she looks over to see that it was a weapon rack. "Oh yeah," she mutters to herself. She looks down at the gun in her hands and then tosses it to the side as she then looks at the weapons. She then took the combat knife and slides it into her boot.

But as she went to take a gun, she gasps as she felt the barrel of a gun, pointed at her back. She looks out of the corner of her eyes then quickly turns around, swinging at the person behind her, she grips the hand that held the gun and locks it in, taking the gun from the woman in red. The woman swung her leg at her but then misses. Alice back up aiming the woman, then backflips, kicking the gun out of Alice's hand. The gun flips in the air, Alice pulls out her knife. The woman lands on her feet and held her back up. Alice ran toward the woman, the gun fell into the woman's hand and she turns to aim the gun, but Alice grips a hold of her wrist and then stops her with the knife held right at her throat. "Don't," she warns her. "My name is..." the woman states. "Ada Wong, Older sister to Annabelle Wong. Operative for the Umbrella Corporation, one of Wesker's top Agents. I know exactly who you are and if you I'm going to let you kill Annabelle, think again. But the real questions are." Alice, she states, pushing the knife closer. "Why don't I cancel your contract right now?" she questions her. "I don't work for Umbrella anymore, and neither does Albert Wesker. I'm here to save my sister, not kill her." Ada informs her.

Alice just glares at her, "I don't care." she mutters, but then a screen came on, "You can kill her if you like, but then you'll never get out of this place." Albert Wesker informs her, getting her attention. (Yeah, he's not dead yet.) then she looks back at Ada "Wesker." she growls at her, "Now be a good girl and put down the knife." Wesker orders her. Alice pulled back her knife from Ada's throat, but then threw the knife right at the monitor, shattering the glass and the image of Wesker. But he reappeared on the next one "Oh Alice." he calls out and she turns to him. "How nice to see you again, I did hope to see Annabelle, but you will have to do," he states and she just clutched her fist.

~8~8~8~

The soldiers stood in Alice's cell as The Red Queen was on the camera in the cell. Jill steps into the cell, "How did they get out?" a guard asks her, "They're obviously getting help. We have a traitor in this facility." she informs them as she circles around them. "The security system was shut down for two minutes, ma'am." the guard informs her. "What about control?" she questions them.

"We still can't raise them." another informs her. " _It obvious that my sister, the White Queen broke Project G out of her cell._ " the red queen informs them. "What do you suggest we do?" Jill asks her. " _Find Project G and capture her, she is more valuable to us alive than dead, but do not underestimate her, she is more powerful and skilled than any of you combined,_ " she orders them and they nodded at her.

~8~8~8~

A recording of Ada and two men dressed in black and wore mask stepped into control and they executed all of the Umbrella techs at their stations. "I and two others executed everyone in this control room. I enable Wesker and the White queen to hack the mainframe. We shut down the security system. We let you out and Anne out of those cells." Ada informs her. "We have to get you and Annabelle out of this facility," Wesker informs her, then Alice walks over to the side. "So why do you want to help us?" she questions him. "We need you both. The human race faces extinction," he informs her as she stood in front of the monitor. "Our only hope is if we work together," Wesker informs her and Alice scoffs. "Annabelle would sooner put a bullet in your head than work with you." she reminds him.

He smirks, "Perhaps, but I'll take my chances." he states, "And I'm not going anywhere until I know where we are and what the hell is going on." she informs him. "You're in the prime Umbrella testing facility," he answers her. "Explain Tokyo," she orders him. "What you saw was just a detailed re-creation, nothing more," he answers her as he pulled up the blueprint of the Tokyo section. Alice looks over at the blueprint "It goes on for a few city blocks. That's all." he informs her as Ada walks up next to her. "I was outside." she states and Ada looks at her, "Where you? Saw the sky, did you?" she questions her.

Alice shot her a look, "It was night." she argues. "Stars? The moon?" Ada asks her again "The testing Floor is 300 feet high, the ceiling's black. It's usually night in there." Wesker informs her and she walks over to the center of the room. "But isn't that when the monsters come out anyway?" he asks her. "It was raining," she informs them. "Climate control. Wind, rain. They can even make it snow if they want to." he informs her. "Why build such a place?" she asks him, "Simple. The Umbrella Corporation derived its primary income from the sell of viral weaponry, something that's impossible to test the real world. They re-create the center of New York, simulated an outbreak, showed it to the Russians and sold them the virus. They simulated an outbreak in Moscow, sold it to the Americans. An outbreak in Tokyo." he informs her. "Sold it to the Chinese." Alice states as Ada stood next to her. "An outbreak in China," she states and Alice nods, Getting the pattern. "Sold it to the Japanese," she states. "Exactly. Everyone had to have it. The Umbrella Corporation built a new arms race. Only, this time, it was biological than nuclear. Highly profitable." he informs her.

Alice just shook her head and walks forward. "And this is where it all happened. This is Umbrella's greatest creation," he states as she steps in front of the gun rack and took the guns. "The belly of the beast," he states with a smirk on his face. "So why don't we just get the hell out of here?" she questions then turns to the glass and was ready to fire. "Stop!" Ada calls out, Alice freezes and Ada looks at her watch as she walks up to her, "Sunup is in less than a minute." he states, Alice shot her a look. "Why don't you see for yourself," she states and then waited next to her. Alice lowers her guns "This facility is located in the straits of Kamchatka, northern Russia. The old Soviet Union build submarine pens here in the '80s." Wesker informs them.

As the two stood in front of the glass and looks outside. Seeing the thick sheet of ice that was outside. "After the Cold War ended, the Umbrella Corporation expanded them, and build the testing floor," he states as Alice saw that they were under the thick sheet of ice and the water went on for miles. "No one has ever escaped from this facility." he informs her, "Ice," she mutters, Wesker smirks to himself. "You'll need all the help you can get, so I've arranged for a strike team to enter from the surface and assist you and Annabelle." Wesker states and Alice looks up at him and then looks back at the sheet of ice outside.


	3. here Comes the Calvary

_Chapter 3: Here Comes the Calvary_

Outside on top of the sheet of ice, two snow-trucks roll out to the entrance, then they came to a stop. Then the doors were open and out step Luther West, Barry Burton, Leon Kennedy, and Tony. They step away from the snow-truck and Tony looks through his Binoculars at the facility in front of them. "There they are. Intake vents for the Umbrella facility." Leon states as he zooms out and looks at the overhead. "Looks Abandon." Luther states as Luke pulls his Binoculars away. "That's what they want you to think. Let's move," he states and walks back to the trucks. "We have two hours to extract Alice, Annabelle, Ada and the others. After that, we can except heavy Umbrella reinforcements." Leon warns them as they hope back in and rode closer.

They were right in front of the entrance and then came to a stop. Tony opens the panel, exposing the wires, it was all new and fancy tech. Then tony hooks himself in. "Running a bypass," he states and started his hacking. Then Leon hands him a chip. "These are the access codes that Ada gave us," he informs him. Tony looks at the chip and back at him. "Do you trust her?" he asks him, "She and I want the same thing, we're in a mutual agreement. Just enter the numbers." Leon answers him.

Barry places the bomb and enters the code, "The charges are set." Barry states as he steps next to Luther. Then Luke enters the code. "We're in," he states and pulls out from the frame. Leon looks over and watches as the entrance opens up. The elevator platforms rose up to the surface. Then Barry looks at Luther "Let's go do this." he states and places a cigar in his mouth.

~8~8~8~

Ada looks at her wristwatch, "They're in." she states then catches the second beep. "My team, the ones that came with me, they have Annabelle and have just left San Francisco. They're in Hong Kong," she informs her and looks at Wesker. "The strike team has secured an elevator for your and Annabelle's escape from the surface," he informs them. "They will eliminate Umbrella Resistance, then rendezvous with us as we will rendezvous with the others and they will escort us out." Ada states as Alice reloads her gun, "They have a friend of yours with them." she states and Alice looks over at her. "Luther West." she states and Alice was in shock "He's alive?"

~8~8~8~

The Boys then stood on the platform, "All right. Hold on, ladies." Barry tells them and he pulls the lever, then they went down. "Synchronize watches. Two hours exactly in three, two, one, mark." Leon states and everyone syncs their watches. The bomb was set.

Then the boys removed their winter coats. "Leon, why don't we just trigger the explosion remotely?" Luther asks him. "We can't risk them jamming the signal," Leon answers as they toss their coats to the side. "And whether we succeeded or not, this facility has to be destroyed," Leon informs him as Luther held the strap on his shoulder. "What if we take longer than two hours?" Luther asks him again.

Leon looks at him and smirks as he looks away "Then I hope that you are really good at holding your breath." Barry answers him. Luther looks at him and then exhales.

~8~8~8~

Wesker looks down at them with a worried look on his face, (Which is hard to tell with those shades on, All. The. Time. Seriously, take them off!) "Security chief Valentine has reached the Tokyo test environment as a squadron of guards have entered the San Francisco test environment. She's tracking you both." he warns them, then Ada steps forward. "They're headed this way," she states as Alice cocks her gun. "Her orders are to recapture you, if possible, Terminate you if necessary," he informs her. "And Annabelle?" Alice asks him. "Capture her by all means necessary, no matter the cost." he answers her "Like hell. Who's giving these order?" Alice asks him. "The Red Queen," Wesker answers her. "The computer?" she asks him."Yes. The same Artificial Intelligence you encountered in the Hive. She now controls what remains of the Umbrella Corporation, she even interrogated Annabelle for information on the last of the survivors. She will stop at nothing to prevent you and Annabelle from escaping to the surface." he states and she just arches her eyebrows at him.

Not really surprised that anything that involves Umbrella would most likely kill her or capture her, typical Tuesday. "I've plotted an escape route for you. you'll cross the New York environment to Suburbia where you'll rendezvous with the strike team and Annabelle along with the two others. They'll escort you through the Moscow environment, to the submarine pens. And take the elevator back to the surface." he informs her, but his image started to glitch. "The Red Queen has intercepted my signal. She's about to regain control of this facility. You must hurry. I can't-" he warns her, but then the image of him was gone and it was replaced with the Red Queen. "Don't listen to the traitor, Wesker," she states.

Then all the monitors were of her. "I am in control now," she states and then there was firing outside the door and they both stood ready. "Project Alice, Ada Wong stay where you are," she orders them. "Let's move." Alice states and Ada ran to the side. "Alice." the Red Queen calls out to her and Alice looks up. "You're all going to die down here," she tells her and Alice huffs. "I've heard that before," she states and hurried after Ada.

~8~8~8~

The Red Queen found the unauthorized elevator access and sent men down to deal with it, "Defensive formation." one orders and they stood in front of the elevator with their guns ready. "Find your targets. Fire at will," he orders again and they looked up at the elevator as it slowly came down, but they saw no one standing on it, but then suddenly a land mind was thrown out and it fires at them and makes them fly back and smack against the wall.

As the elevator touches down the strike time then pulls themselves up, "Submarine pens are up ahead." Luke informs them as they step off the elevator, Leon looks at his watch and saw that they were doing good on time, "Barry, you and I take point." he informs him as they both stuck in the back. "We rendezvous with Alice, Ada, and the others in 30 minutes," Leon informs them and they hurried.

They made it to the submarine pens and Barry took down the Umbrella operatives with four bullets. One for each of them, he then turns back to the stairs. "Clear," he calls out and the others step out and walks along the way. Luther looks over at the submarines. "Now, that's some hardware," he states and Seras looks over at them as well. "Typhoon Class. The biggest nuclear subs the Soviets ever built. Umbrella used them to secretly transport bio-weapons all over the globe." Luis informs him. "Let's pick up the pace, we have less than 90 minutes," Barry informs them.

Unknown to them, the Red Queen was listening in on them "Intruders detected. Targeted for termination."

~8~8~8~

Alice and Ada walk through the empty streets of the next city. "New York." Alice states as Ada walks past her. "We need to cross two more test environments to find Anne and escape. Let's move." Ada tells her and Alice follows after her. "Why would Umbrella continue to run these test?" she asks her as the Red Queen listens in on them. "They want to study the biohazard, learn how to control it," Ada answers her. "Initialize New York sequence. Activate biohazard." The Red Queen orders.

Then Alice looks at her "And Annabelle? Why is Umbrella so determined to re-capture her, why not kill her?" Alice asks her. "My sister is powerful, when she first got her powers, she could make the undead flyback or their heads explode. Now, she can destroy an entire horde by herself or decimate an entire city. She's unstoppable. Umbrella wants to study her, see if they can make more like her." Ada answers her. "They would have an army." Alice states. "I would die before I let anything like that happen to her," Ada growls and Alice looks at her. "You really care about her." she states and Ada looks at her, "When we were little girls, we depended on each other to survive, then Umbrella took her away from me and turned her into a weapon to be used, I couldn't save her then, I will not fail again. That is why I involved her husband, he wants the same thing I want. Protect Anne from Umbrella." she answers her.

Alice smiles a little and then her left eye turned green. - _You heard all that?_ \- she asks her, - _Yeah... Ada and I weren't close when she came to Umbrella, but we were always together before they took me away, but my husband, I don't think I can face him after what I did._ \- Annabelle answers her. - _You were trying to protect the ones you love, I did the same thing and I understand how terrifying it is if Umbrella got a hold of them._ \- Alice informs her. Annabelle was silent for a moment. - _Alice stop. Stop._ \- she tells her, then Alice grips a hold of Ada's arm and they both stopped. "What?" Ada asks her as she looks at her. - _The undead is coming and one of them is big._ \- Annabelle warns her. "Something's coming, and it's something big," Alice warns her.

 _Standby. Standby._

The two looked around and Ada looks at her, "How did you know?" she asks and Alice looks at her, Ada gasp as her left eye was green, forest green, just like Annabelle's. - _Shit! Alice, I have to go. They're coming!_ \- Annabelle warns her and their connection was shut off. "Anne?" Alice calls out as her hand went to the left side of her as her left eye fade back to hazel. "Your eye, how did you..." Ada begins to ask her.

 _New York Sequence initialized_

They both looked around. "The Red Queen. She's activating bioweapons to stop us. Let's go." Ada tells her, "Wait." she states as she could hear something scraping against the ground. "You hear that?" she asks her, Ada turns her head and listens, hearing the sound as well. Then she took a step back. "You know what it is?" she asks her. "I have an idea." Alice answers and pulls out her guns as Alice and Ada stood ready and here he comes.

The ten feet call murder machine butcher came walks out and pulls his ax up and turns to them. Alice glares at it, but then something steps behind them and they both looked behind them. "Oh, you got to be kidding me," Alice mutters and then went back to back with Ada and had her guns pointed at the other one. The two undead butchers growl and then charge at them, the two women fired at them, aiming for the heads, but it was going to take more than bullets then to take them down. Then the two butchers raised their axes and brought them down, but the two women step out of the way as the blades hit the ground. Ada steps over to the bus as she fires at one of the butches and then Alice jumps over the two axes and fires at them both. Ada climbs onto the bus and then drops as she dodges the ax.

The other threw the Ax as Alice and she drops her head and dodges the ax and it impales into the tank truck and the gas pours out into the street, Ada turns and crawls back as she saw the ax smash into the bus, but only missing her inches at her feet, the other butcher ran to his ax as Alice ran over and gets the other one's attention, by shooting it in the back, it then turns to her as the other retrieves its ax. Alice then broke out into a run, the butchers chases after her, swing their axes at her, but she kept ducking and the only thing they hit where the tops of the cars. Alice then steps onto a car and flips over it and but of the axes impale and was stuck in the car and it slowly was raised off the ground. Yep. Stuck real good.

Alice then turns and looks at them with her guns raised. "Hey boys," she calls out and Ada ran to her side. "Bad idea," she tells them as the gas streams over and soaked their feet. Then Alice and Ada aim their gun's at the taxi gas tank and fires at it, the taxi then explodes, igniting the gas and consume the two undead butchers in the flames and they were dead, for good this time.

Alice lowers her guns and then walks up and stares down at the flames, then Ada looks down at her watch. "Let's move. We're behind schedule." Ada informs her, Alice then moves away from the flames and them behind to walk, but then suddenly everything went black and the ceiling lights came on. "What's going on?" Alice asks. "It's the end of the sequence. It last no more than an hour. Come on, before the Red Queen send something else." Ada informs her and they began to hurry.

The Red Queen watches them leave and then looks over at the Hong Kong testing environment, seeing that all the bioweapons and the men that were sent were all murder, a bloody massacre. "Targets from the New York and Hong Kong sequence survived. Security Chief to intercept Project Alice, Project G is too strong to take down. Intruders enter Moscow test environment. Activate Las Plagas Undead."


	4. No Stopping Me

_Chapter 4: No Stopping Me_

The Strike Team walks through the Moscow environment, then the ceiling lights went down and the city light came on as the mist was activated "What's going on?" Luther asks as he looks around. "The Red Queen knows we're here. Keep your eyes open." Leon warns him.

 _Standby. Standby._

More of the city lights came on, the Christmas lights and the inside lights. The lampposts and the house lights.

 _Moscow sequence initialized._

As they were walking past cars, Leon held up his fist and the team stops. "What?" Barry asks him. "Listen," Leon tells him. They all stood still and listen to the wind. "You hear that?" he asks them and they look over at the mist and out steps La Plaga nazis. "Right there!" Barry calls out and they hurried over and took cover behind the car. Then more and more La Plaga walks out. "What the hell are those things?" Barry asks them as he never seen them before, But Leon knew then all too well. "Fall back! Everyone fall back!" Leon orders them and they fell back.

They all took cover in the stores, but the La Plaga fire and took out the glass, exposing them to gunfire as they took cover. Then they lean out and fire at them. Taking a few down. But they had reinforcements and a jeep with a turret gun and it fires at them.

~8~8~8~

Annabelle enters the Moscow environment testing and the two others enter as well. "The escort point, where are the others." the first one states as the other looks at his watch "We're behind schedule," he states and looks around. "Moscow," Annabelle states as she looks around the area. "We should be meeting up with the others soon." the second one states and they started to walk. But then the visor on Annabelle's eyes flashed as the White Queen was warning her, they came to a stop. "What is it?" she asks her. " _The Strike team is taking heavy fire from the La Plaga,_ " she warns her. Annabelle's heart stops, a dark and terrifying feeling enters her gut as everything stops around her. The two that saved her from the cell walks up to her, they were taking, but their voices were distorted. She was going to lose the people that mattered to her. Then her fear turned into rage.

She took a deep breath and lets out a piercing scream, the two covered their ears as all the glass was shattered and the Red Queen's camera were scrambled. The concrete on the ground was broken up and send flying and every direction. The ground breakage went on for miles. She then stops and exhales the two look at all the wreckage and damage that she created, the veins pulsing from the back corners of her eyes all the way down the sides of her face as her eyes were black and the two men looked at her. "I am going to destroy everything that Umbrella holds dear," she growls to herself and then looks over at the side and saw three motorcycles that were untouched. She raised her hand flicks her wrist, the bikes then came to life. The two look over at them as she smirks to herself. "Anyone up for a ride?"

~8~8~8~

Alice and Ada walk over to the next testing environment and it was daytime "Clouds." Alice mutters as she was looking up. "They're not real. It's a holographic projection." Ada states and Alice looks at her. "When they were running a simulation, trust me, no one was looking at the sky," Ada informs her and they walk forward in the little community, one Alice was familiar with.

They then came to a stop as Ada looks around "This is the rendezvous point." she states and looks at her watch. "The strike team is late. Where are they?" she asks as something was watching them. "There's movement in the house behind you. Upstairs window." Alice warns her and Ada looks out of the corner of her eye and exhales deeply. Then Alice turns and walks up to the house, Ada follows her and they walk inside the house.

Then Alice looks around the house as something was upstairs, "Why would they be in here?" Ada asks her as Alice looks over at the coffee table and walks over to it and looks down at the body on it. It was an Alice clone that was lying dead on the table. "They're using clones of me." she states and Ada walks up to her "Of course. You were one of the 50 basics models." Ada informs her, Alice just scoffs. "Basic models," she growls to herself. "How do you think Umbrella populates these test scenarios? Hundreds of people die each time they run a simulation. Umbrella imprints them with basic memories, just enough to ensure a correct emotional response to the threat of the biohazard." Ada informs her.

Alice looks at her "In one life, she could be a suburban housewife. The next, a businesswoman in New York. The next, a soldier working for Umbrella." Alice informs her and Alice inhales sharply but then there was a creak upstairs, making them pull out their guns. Then the two looked at each other and they nodded. Alice walks up the stairs first as she stood ready. Once upon the second floor. She then heard the sound behind her, making her turn and then slowly walk into the nursery. Then she heard something in the closet behind her. She stood ready and walks slowly to the closest.

But as her hand was at the handle. The closet swung open and a zombie shot out, gripping Alice's hand and pointed her hand up towards the ceiling, making her fire her gun, but Alice's other hand was pressed at the zombie's neck and she held her back. Then broke her hand free and fires at it making it fly back and smack against the shelves and breaking it. But it got back and Alice fires right into the head and it drops dead. She glares down at the body. "Mommy," Becky calls out, Alice turns and aims her gun at her. But she gasps and it looks at her. "I hid like you told me." she signs at her and then ran up and hugs her. Alice just stood there, numb as her hand went to the back of her head and was just numb. "What happened to your clothes and your hair?" Becky asks of her as she signs. Alice just looks down at her and holds her close to her.

~8~8~8~

In the Moscow testing environment, a whole unit had the Strike team, they kept their firing, but the la plaga nazis were impossible to kill, they just kept getting back up. "RPG! Look out! Luther calls out as a Rocket Launcher was aimed at them, the Strike team immediately took cover as the rocket hits the pillar.

The unit moves in, "We're running out of time!" Leon shouts as he turns to Tony who was trying to find an alternative route "You have to find us a way out now!" Leon shouts, "Almost there!" Tony informs him. Luther, Leon, and Barry continue to fire.

~8~8~8~

Alice sniffles as tears were forming in her eyes. She looks down at the pictures. Then she picks one up and looks down at it as it was Becky on her birthday. Then Ada walks up to her, "None of this is real." she informs her, "It is to her." Alice informs her as Becky was packing. "I know. That's the point. All these feelings she has for you, they were imprinted." Ada informs her and then took a step closer "A day ago, she was a blank slate, I could show you a dozen just like her in cold storage." she states, Alice just looks away. "I'm sorry, but it's true," she states and steps to the side.

Alice just exhales. "Ready!" Becky calls out and Alice looks at her as Becky was smiling at her. "I was fast, wasn't I?" Becky asks her, Alice smiles at her. "Yes you were," she states and then Becky held her hand out to her as Ada was looking at her. Alice just looks at her and then walks over and took Becky's hand and they walk out of the house. But then stop as there were the soldiers of the Umbrella security unit in front of them and Alice recognizes a few faces. Jill for one. Rain, her OC, and Carlos. All of them were clones, the machine on Jill's chest scans them. "Daddy?" Becky asks. "That's not your father," Alice warns her. "Capture if possible. Terminate if necessary." Red Queen orders them and Rain checks her gun.

Alice looks over at her, "There's a child here." she informs her "You're problem, not ours." she informs her and cocks her gun. "All heart. You haven't changed a bit," she informs her. "I don't know you, lady." Rain tells her. "Now, surrender or die," Richard orders her. Alice held up her hands in surrender, then steps over to the side and Ada pulls out her gun and fires at them, taking two out. Then they opened fire on her, she gathers her dress and ran back inside. Alice hid Becky in a corner, "Stay down!" Alice tells her and pulls out her guns as Alice hid behind a wall and everything in the house was destroyed, Alice and Ada lean out and fires at the Umbrella unit, taking a few out. Alice then aims for the Carlos clone, but he rolls out of the way and the operative behind him was taken out. A car explodes behind them, flipping in the air and took out an operative.

One tried to come in through the back, but Ada fires her grabbing hook and pulls him right in, making a back way for their escape. "Advance team in!" Jill orders them. "Yes Ma'am!" one shouts and the fall in. two came in through the front, but Alice took them out. "You can't stay here! Find Annabelle, she'll show you the way out! Go through Moscow to the submarine pens! And tell my sister that I won't fail her again!" Ada shouts at her and Alice just looks at her. "Take this," she states and tosses her the garbling hook. Then Alice looks back at her. "The less I have with me, the better!" Ada informs her and exhales. "Alpha team forward!" Rain call out and they advance.

Ada leans out and fires at two of them, but then a grenade launcher was then fired at her, Ada inhales and then ran to the back and took the gun. The grenade then broke up into several, but Ada fires at the ground, making it breakable and then she made a hole and then jumps down and saves herself as the house explodes. Alice and Becky were already down the road, but then stop and saw the smoke and then the sky glitching out. Then Alice looks back at Becky, "They're coming. Hurry." Alice warns her pushes her forward, but then winces as she felt a sudden pain in her side, she presses her fingers at her side, in her vest and then pulls back and blood covers them. She exhales and then hurried after her.


	5. Reunited

_Chapter 5: Reunited_

The Strike Team kept firing back at the Nazi unit, actually taking a few down. A couple of them got in, but Leon marches up to them flips one over, shooting it in the head and then turns and fires at the others, Luther dodges one and then kicks them to the side. Barry grips one and snaps the neck.

One came at Tony with a chainsaw, Tony ran out of ammo and went to reload was then was chainsawed in the chest, killing him. Leon aims his gun at it, but it was too close and there wasn't enough time to reload, so Leon raised his gun, but the zombie was shot right in the head. Leon looks at him and nods "I've got it!" Seras calls out and they looked at him, "This Way!"

~8~8~8~

Alice and Becky quickly walk through the subway as they were in Moscow. "Hey." Rain calls out and they both turn around and Alice aims her gun at her. But it was just the civilian Rain, not the soldier Rain "Wait. She helped us, don't you remember?" Becky asks her and Alice lowers her gun. "You two made it." Rain states as she smiles, running up to Alice and hugs her, but Alice was too shocked to hug back and then Rain moves over to Becky and hugs her. "I thought I was the only one that survived." she states then looks around. "what is this place and why is everything is Russian?" she asks them.

Then she looks at Alice, "And what's with the S&M getup?" she asks her, Alice exhales and holds her gun out to her, "Do you know how to use this?" she asks her and Rain just looks down at the gun. "I campaigned for gun control," she informs her, but Alice walks up to her and then presses the gun in her hands as she stood behind her. "No, I don't think you understand. I marched against the NRA." she informs her. "Concentrate." Alice tells her and gets her hands to hold the gun correctly and aims it at the pillar "It's just like a camera. You just point and shoot." she tells her and places Rain's finger on the trigger and fires. Rain gasp as the bullets hit the pillar.

Then Alice pats her shoulder. "Congratulations. You're officially a badass." Alice tells her, Rain lets out a nervous laugh as Alice steps out from behind her, but then there was an explosion followed by gunfire. Alice pulls out her other gun and stood ready. "What the hell is going on?" Rain asks her, "I'll explain when I get back. Right now, you have to keep her safe." Alice informs her, then kneels down in front of Becky. "You stay with her," Alice informs her as she signs with her hands. "You're going? You said you wouldn't leave." Becky informs her. "Trust me, okay? What I say is true. I'll come back for you." Alice tells her. "You promise?" Becky asks her, "Trust me." Alice tells her, then they nodded at each other.

Then Alice stood up and began to walk away, "I love you." Becky calls out to her, Alice just turns and looks at her. The words couldn't leave her mouth. But Rain took Becky's hand. "Come on. She'll be back for you. We gotta find a hiding place." Rain informs her and they quickly ran to hide as Alice ran to the end of the subway. "I meet your sister," Becky tells her and Rain just looks at her. "What?" she asks her. "She's not very nice," Becky tells her and Rain nods. "Let's try hiding down here," she tells her and they walk to the side.

~8~8~8~

In the middle of the street, it was empty. But then a chair was thrown through the window and the remainder of the strike team quickly walk through and onto the street, Seras looks down at his pad "This way." he tells them, "Let's move." Leon orders them and they began to walk. "We can work our way-" he states, but then something grabs a hold of him and then pulls him off the ground. The others looked up and saw that it was a Licker.

A really big Licker, it pins Seras down as he was screaming, but then bites his head right off and the screams stop as it glares down at them, it growls and then jumps down and onto the street and growls at them, they opened fire, but weren't doing any damage, it stalks closer to them, but then a car drove up and smacks against it, sending it flying back into the store window next store. The team stood there, in shock and looks over at the car. The door was open and reveals to be Alice. "Waiting for a written invitation?" she asks them. Luther just smirks at her.

They all hop in and Alice drove down the road. Luther smirks to himself as they were rolling, "Sweet ride." he jokes and Alice smirks to himself. "Well, this is Moscow." she jokes right back. He chuckles. "Heard gunfire. Thought you might need some help." she informs them and Leon looks at her, "Where's Annabelle?" he asks her, Alice looks at him through the mirror. "I don't know, but I have a feeling she's close," he informs her, he exhales as he was now more worried. "And Ada?" he asks her and she exhales "I don't think she made it. I'm sorry." Alice informs her. "Did you see her die?" he asks her, she shook her head. "No?" she answers him. "She always has a plan, she wasn't going to die, not while Annabelle is in Umbrella's hands." he states and Alice looks at her, "What do you care so much about her?" she asks him and he looks at her as Barry looks over at Leon.

He went to answer her, but the back window was shot out, making them flinch. They looked back and saw that the Nazis were following after them, some were even on dirt-bikes, one went up a ramp and fires at them, hitting the roof, but missing them. But then Alice slams on the brakes and then swerves to the left, making one smack against the car and she drove down the alley. Then one drove up next to Alice and shot out the windows. Then Alice slams the car against the bike and smacks it smack against a bulldozer. Then the others in the backfired at the bumper of the car. "Boys, you mind?" she asks the two in the back. "Shall we?" Leon asks "My pleasure." Barry answers and the turn back and then fire at them with their handguns. Taking a few out, they even took the jeep out.

One came up to Luther's side and grips a hold of him, growling at him and he fights them off. But then a black motorcycle drove up as the biker was holding a long Katana in their hand and black helmet on their head, they drove up to next to the Nazi and slices off its head. And the bike falls to its side, then the biker drove up next to Luther and he looks at them, they nodded at him and he nods back. Then Alice looks out the mirror and saw one was armed with an RPG, and it aims at them, but it was shot at, it staggers and misses as it fires, it hits the van instead. As it rolls out in front of them, Luther screams as Alice ran right through it, surviving. He pants a little freak. "Let me know when you plan to do that again," he asks of her as two more bikers drove up and form a perimeter around the car. "Head up," Alice warns them as the biker ramps against the car, making Alice swerve to the side and they miss the rocket as it hits the car next to them.

Then Alice swerves and they were out into the open. One of the Nazi bikers roll out and held a machine gun in its hand and aims it at them and fires, breaking the glass, but misses them. The biker revives their engine and drove, then twirls her sword and drove right at the Nazi, they then pull their sword to their shoulder and swung, slicing off the head. The bike swerves on its side and biker places their sword in their sheath. The biker behind to the cover on the side as the leader was in front of them. The other Nazi followed after them, but so did the Licker. "Our little friend is back!" Barry calls out. They both pulled out their guns and fired "Oh, shit!" Luther mutters.

Alice then looks at the biker in front of them as they looked back at her, they then signal her to follow and she nods at them. The Licker then knocks over a jeep. "Almost there." Alice assures them, but then Barry and Luther stutter "No." pointing at the subway, the leader biker around the ramp as the two follow them down subway stairs. "Wait. You're not going down there!" Barry shouts, but Alice went for it, jumps over the ramp and dives right down into subway stairs, slamming against the rails, keeping the angle as they three bikers drove down at stairs, keeping their balance, then hit the floor and drove forward as Alice slams on the floor as well and follows after them. The Licker followed after them and then she slides to the side and takes out the construction site and makes the tunnel collapse in on itself, trapping the Licker inside.

The three bikers came to a stop as Alice stops the car as well, the car then gave out as it was gone. The bikers exhale and dismounted from their bikes "Is everyone okay?" Alice asks them, the boys were panting from all the adrenaline. "Yeah." Luther whimpers out. "All right, let's go," she tells them and then they exit the car. Then Alice walks up to the three bikers. "Listen, thank you for helping us," she tells them. Then the one she spoke to removes his helmet and Alice gasp covering her mouth. "You're welcome," he states, smiling at her. She smiles at him "Carlos." she said and jumps at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, he wraps his arms around her and holds her close. "It's good to see you too, Alice," he said to her and then he places her back on the ground and then the other man removes his helmet. Alice looks over at him. "Jacob!" she states and hugs him as well.

He chuckles and hugs her, "It's good to see Alice. Alive and well and still killing." he states, she chuckles and pulls back. "You too," she states and then she looks at the last one, the shorter one pulls at the strap, then pulls off her helmet, her black hair falls out and she smiles at them. "Hello Alice, miss me?" she asks her, Alice couldn't help but smile and then pulls her into a bone-crushing hug, Annabelle chuckles and hugs her tightly as well. "I thought I wasn't going to see you again." Alice whimpers, Annabelle smiles "But here I am, alive and well." she states, Alice laughs and pulls back and looks at the others. "Luther, still alive I see." she states as she crosses her arms and he shrugs at her, "Star power." he states she chuckles then walks up to and hugs him "It's good to see you alive," she states and looks at the next one. "Barry, you're almost impossible to kill now," she states and he smirks. "Nowadays so are you," he states and she chuckles. "Touche," she states then turns and looks at Leon.

They both looked at each other in silence "Hey stranger." she states, "Hey." he mutters "You good?" she asks him, he nods at her. "Yeah. You?" he asks her, she nods at him as her eyes went to the ground. "Yeah, I'm good," she mutters. He nods at her, then she brushes her hair behind her ear. "Leon-mph!" she states, but then he pressed his lips to hers, stopping her from talking, she was surprised at first but then her hands went to his neck and pulls him in close as his went to her hips. Barry and Jacob smirk as Carlos, Luther, and Alice was confused. Annabelle then pulls back as they were panting and pressed their foreheads together. "I'm sorry, I had to run. Umbrella was going to something horrible if you were close to me, anyone and everyone dies around me, Leon. You know that." she states, he exhales and gently grips her hair. "I'm still here, so is Jacob and Barry." he states and she looks at him, "You save more lives than you think, don't discredit yourself," he states, he exhales and she wraps her arms around him tightly, afraid to let go as he holds her tightly in his. "I missed you," she admits to him and he smirks. "And I missed you," he states, leaning his head against the crook of her shoulder.

Barry and Jacob smiled at the two, then Alice leans over next to him, "What's going on?" she asks him, "Leon is Annabelle's husband." he answers her and she looks at her in surprise. "Wesker tipped him off that he knew where Annabelle was, Leon was on board, he was skeptical at first but then Wesker showed us your video camera and saw the videos you left behind and we all agreed to help get you both out of here," Jacob informs her, she looks at him and looks over at the married couple as they pressed their forehead back against each other and just smiles.

~8~8~8~

The others walk down the subway as Alice looks around, "You can come out." she calls out as the others had their guns ready. "I'm back!" she calls out again, then Rain and Becky came out of hiding and Becky ran up to Alice and hugs her. Alice smiles down at her.

Luther and Carlos look down at Becky and smiles. Rain looks at all the men as she was impressed "Where did you mind these guys?" she asks them, Annabelle shrugs we came right to you." she answers her and Rain nods "Who's this?" Luther asks. "I'm Becky," she answers them, Carlos waves at her. "Hi, Becky," Luther said to her. "This is my mom," Becky tells them and Carlos smirks. "Your mom," Luther said as he smirks at her, Alice looks at the two. "Long story," she informs them and Annabelle covers her mouth as she hides her giggles. "22 minutes left," Leon warns them. "There's no way back the way we came." Luther informs them, Annabelle looks at them, "Yeah, we lost our map with Sergei." Barry informs them and she nods at him, "I'm on it." she states then presses her hand to the side of her visor. It shows her a map of where they are and then shows her a way back to the Submarine pens.

She then walks over to the rails, "If you follow these rails, they should take us right to the exit and we should be in the submarine pens in no time." she informs them as they walk over to the rails. The men jump down first, Carlos helps Alice down and then Becky. Luther help Rain down as Leon helps Annabelle down as they hurried down the tunnel.

But in the subway, where the car and bikes were still at, the rocks began to move on their own and then something jumps out of the rocks, still alive and was heading right for them.


	6. leaving The Facility

_Chapter 6: Leaving The Facility_

The survivors walk down the tunnel as Alice was taking with Carlos and Jacob. Annabelle looks at Leon. "Why are you working for Wesker?" she asks him. "I don't work for him, but things on the surface have changed. Wesker said that he knew where you were. I didn't believe him, not until he showed me that video camera you documented on, I was on board and he sent me here." he states, he nods at him. "He said that you knew of some weapon, something that could turn the tide for us," he informs her, she cast her eyes down. "He didn't tell you that the weapon was me and Alice?" she asks him.

He looks over at her. "For Alice, I wouldn't risk so much." he states as he looks away, then she looks at him, "And me?" she asks, he looks at her. "I would risk it all for you, Anne." he states her, "I hope I was worth the lives of two men. I honestly do." she states then walks forward "I know you are." he mutters and then they came to the exit. "Here. The submarine pens are just above us," she informs them and walks to the side hall. "Come on, move." Alice states as Carlos took Becky's hand. Then Annabelle climbs up the ladder, Leon follows after her as she steps onto the catwalk and climbs up the next ladder. The others then followed after her as they were making their way up.

~8~8~8~

They then were in the submarine pens they walk along the said as Annabelle looks over at the submarines. "The elevator platforms are just up ahead." he states and then looks at his watch "11 minutes." he states and Annabelle looks at him, making him smile "We're going to be okay," he states and she smiles at him. "Hold on." Luther states as he and Jacob ran to the stairs and they check the coast.

But then Annabelle stops and slowly turns around as she looks down at the camera and tilts her head. Carlos then looks at Annabelle and walks up to her, "You good?" he asks her, "She's watching us." she states and he looks ahead. "We gotta go," he informs her, taking her arm. She nods and lets him pull her back and down the stairs. "Accessing power grid. Dispatching biohazard."

~8~8~8~

They then were back at the elevator platform, Annabelle notices that the controls had glitched. "Everybody gets on board," Luther tells them and they all gathered into the platform. "Hold on. Next stop. Menswear and sporting good." Barry jokes and Annabelle smirks a little as he cranks the level and they begin to move, but suddenly they came to a stop. The lights went down as did the alarm. "Move down!" Alice tells Becky and she did so. Carlos stayed close to Becky. "What's going on?" Leon asks as Annabelle felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

Then Luther jumps down, "Where are you going?" Leon asks him as Luther ran up to the controls. "Someone most of cut the power remotely," he informs him as Alice then kneels down next to Becky and looks at her. "Be strong. I'm gonna keep you safe," she promises her. Then the other jump off and ran over to the controls as Rain stood next to Becky and Annabelle stayed with the two as she kept looks around in the elevator. "Can you bring it back online?" Leon asks him.

Then Alice jumps down. "Not without the access codes." he answers him, then Alice turns to the two, "Get down and stay low," she informs them, even used sign language for Becky to understand. Then Leon looks at his watch. "Nine mines, looks like we're going with plan B." he states and Luther looks at him. "What?" he asks. "There's a reason we planted those explosives," Leon informs him. Then Annabelle looks at Barry as he was trying to get the lever working. Then Annabelle ran to him, grips the back of his vest and pulls him out of the way as the Licker's claw as it swipes at him. The other turn and saw that Barry was laying on his back and Annabelle looks up at the Licker. "Get off!" Annabelle shouts as she pushed the others to the ledge. "Get off the platform now!" she shouts as they quickly jump off. Then the tongue grips a hold of her waist and pulls her off the platform. "NO!" Leon calls out as Jacob and Luther held him back.

Annabelle struggles in the grip and then looks at the Licker. It growls at her, but then her eyes dialed, she stares at it as he then was low growling at her, her eyes then return back to normal then exhales. It then loosens their tongue. Annabelle gasp as she then drops down and lands on her feet. She then looks up and saw the Licker retreating back into the tunnel, she then exhales and collapsed onto her legs Alice ran back onto the platform and went to her side as Leon did as well. "What happened?" Alice asks her as Leon then was in front of her cupping her face. "I gave it a human consciousness and it took a lot out of me," she mutters as her nose started to bleed. "Lay down, just lay down," Alice tells her as the two of them gently lay her on her side. Alice brushes her hair from her face as Annabelle was breathing gently.

Then she looks at Leon, "I have seen her ignite fires, survive explosions, control water, heal her wounds, move as the speed of sound and make zombie's heads explode, but this. This is nothing I have never seen before." Alice informs him, he looks at her then presses her forehead against her temple. Then Alice looks at Rain and Becky. "Becky, here," she calls out with her hand held out. Becky and Rain ran over to her, Rain lifts her up onto the platform and Becky ran to her mother as Rain pulls herself up. "I need to stay with her, she is very exhausted. Stay with her?" Alice signs at her and Becky nods at her. "I will, I promise," she tells her. Then the other ran to the lift. "Is she alright? Is she okay?" Barry asks them, Annabelle turns her head and looks at her husband. "Leon, you have to get to cover," she warns him. And he looks at her, "What do you mean?" he asks her. "They're here," she states and fire rings out.

The other looked over and then took over behind the stone pillars, Leon looks out at them and back at Annabelle, "Go. Go, help them, I'm alright." she whispers at him, gently shoving his hand back. "Go. We got her." Rain informs him, he looks at her then nods and looks back down at Annabelle as she was looking up at her "They won't take you, I'll make sure of it." he promises her, she smiles up at him and he kisses her for a quick second and then pulls back. Her hand gently grips hers as he stood up, then her hand slips from his and he jumps off the platform and took cover and fires back at them. "You like that! Huh?!" Barry shouts at them and went back to cover.

~8~8~8~

The Licker crawls back to its nest and saw that its cocoon was still moving, it then pulls it claw up and cuts it open, Sully coughs as he wipes the saliva from his face and drops onto the ground and sat on the ground. Then he looks up at the Licker then he pulls out his gun, then Licker smacks it away and glares at him with a growl and Sully gulps. " _Your... bombs... have... them...?_ " the Licker asks him.

Sully looks at it in shock. The Licker was... talking. "Yeah?" he answers him " _Good. Bring it._ " it orders him. Sully stood up and pulls the bombs right out of the cocoon then the Licker pulls him right onto it back and it. "Where are we going?" Sully asks him. " _To destroy this facility._ " The Licker answers him. Sully looks at him in shock. "What? No, we can't I won't let you!" Sully shouts at him, then the Licker stops on a ledge, pulls Sully off his back and then hung over the side by his ankle. " _You don't have a choice in the matter. You neither help me or you die and I do it myself._ " the Licker informs him and Sully looks at the Licker then the long way down then back at the Licker and nods.

The Licker smirks to itself, " _Good choice._ " he tells him then places Sully back on his back and then jumps to the next ledge, leaving the shaft.

~8~8~8~

The Umbrella operatives suppressed fire as the survivors were pinned down, "Move up!" Jill orders them and they move forward. Barry looks at his watch and saw that they had five minutes left. "Fall back to the elevator!" Leon calls out to his men and Barry looks at them "You go!" he shouts and they looked at him as if he was an idiot "I'm gonna stay here a while." Barry states, Annabelle opens her eyes and sat up. "Barry!" Leon calls out to him "When the countdown gets to zero, you have to be on that elevator!" Barry informs them as Annabelle jumps down from the platform. "Someone's got to stay here, Leon. Besides, I'm kinda enjoying myself!" Barry informs him then a new shot rings out. They look over and saw Annabelle with two handguns in her hands as she fires at the operatives, taking them down one by one. She then strides past Leon and Barry and stood her ground. "Get to the Elevator!" she shouts at them. "Anne, we're not leaving without you!" Leon informs her.

She smirks "You think I'm going to stay here?" she questions and hits Clone Rain in the arm, making her gasp and smack against the ground. "I don't plan on staying here, I got something to live for!" she shouts and he looks at her in shock. She then looks back at him, marches over, wraps her arm around the back of his neck and slams her lips against his. He was surprised at first but wraps his arm around her, operatives came out and aim their guns, but Annabelle aims her gun and fires at them, taking them out without even looking. She then looks back and looks at him. "As long as you are alive, I'll fight to stay alive too," she promises him. He smiles at her. "Go. Go!" she tells them as she pulls back and turns back to the Operatives and fires at them. "Fall back! Fall back!" he orders and they fall back, climbing onto the elevator.

~8~8~8~

The Licker walks through the tunnel, looking around for the right way. "Are you sure you know where you're going?" Sully asks him. " _Don't question me!_ " the Licker growls at him, Sully held up his hands. "Sorry," he mutters and he ran down the right tunnel. "How do you know?" Sully asks him.

As they passed other tunnels. " _The Queen. She awoke me from my slumber, giving me life and my mission._ " it answers him, Sully arches his eyebrow at him, "The Queen?" he asks him. " _She knows the way, what must be done to survive. I will die for my queen if it means she survives,_ " it answers him and Sully looks away. - _Queen? What queen? Who's the Queen?_ -

~8~8~8~

Annabelle kept her firing as the Operatives drop one by one, then she falls back into cover and looks at her gun, they were out. She scoffs and tosses them to the side, then pulls out her other handgun and then leans out firing at them. "Bring out the prisoner!" Jill orders and the remaining operatives went back to cover.

Annabelle pants as she knew it went quiet. Too quiet. Then clone Rain steps out with Ada in front of her and a gun pointed to her head. "Cease your fire or I'll execute her." Rain orders her. Annabelle exhales and leans her head against the wall. It was her sister, she just knew that, but couldn't help smirk to herself, knowing that she wasn't completely out of tricks. Then the Operatives came out with their guns in hand. "Now, throw down your guns, and step out," Richard orders her.

Annabelle thinks of a plan as quickly as she could. "Step out or she dies," Richard orders her again and then Jill walks up to him, Annabelle then got the perfect plan then tosses her gun to the side steps out with her hands up. "Oh Ada, you just had to get captured." she mocks and Ada shrugs at her "Wouldn't be the first time," he states and then Richard fires at Annabelle, but the bullets stop a foot from touching her. All the Operatives fired at her and none of them could hit her. Annabelle crosses her arms and watches as they all emptied their clips and looked at her. Then the bullets hit the ground and Annabelle looks at them. "Is that all you got?" she questions them and they looked at her in horror as Ada smirks.

Then Annabelle's eyes dialed "My turn." she states and then tilts her chin up, sending a strong way at them, it broke up the ground as it charges at them, Ada ran back to cover as they Operatives were knocked back off their feet and sent flying back. Ada hid in cover and watches them fly. Annabelle smirks to herself as she turns and walks back to the elevator.

~8~8~8~

The Licker and Sully enter the cloning room and looks around at all the Alice clones, "Jesus." Sully mutters as he got off the Licker's back and saw the hundred of hundred Alice clones. "There's so many." he states " _And little time, plant the bomb,_ " it orders him.

Sully ran to the center of the room and places the bombs down and then pulls the pin, the Licker smiles to itself. " _Now oblivion._ " The Licker states and raises it's held up. The bomb went off. " _Long live the Queen!_ " it shouts as both Sully and the Licker were engulfed in flames.

~8~8~8~

Leon pulls Annabelle onto the elevator and he pulls her into his arms and hugs her, she smiles and hugs him more tightly. Then the whole facility shook at the denominator went off.

Then the entire facility was drowned in water, New York consumed in water, Moscow consumed in water. All testing environments consumed in water. Then Annabelle looks at the other, "HOLD ON!" she shouts at them and then they all grip onto the ledge. "Move!" Jill calls out and they ran for it. Jill, Rain, and Ada ran to the side as the others were drowned in water.

Annabelle moves out of Leon's arms and held her hands out, stopping the water from touching them. It worked and the elevator started to move up, away from the water. Annabelle exhales as she kept the water a bay.

Then finally they were all at the surface, only meters away, then Annabelle lets go and pants to herself Jacob walks up to her and sees if she's alright, she nods at him and then stood up. Then she looks at the others, then lets out a breathless laugh as the other then started to laugh with her.

They were alive and they survived, and one thing was for sure. They were going home.


	7. The End but The Beginning

_Chapter 7: The End But The Beginning_

Everyone was on board the snowmobile. Luther and Jacob sat next to Rain as they were resting. Carlos sat next to Alice as she held Becky in her arms, both were asleep as Carlos held them close to him, "Chopper is on their way, so sit back and relax." he informs him as Annabelle was asleep on Leon's lap as he was driving with one hand as his other hand was holding her close to him. She snuggles against him.

Leon smiles then kiss her on the bridge of her nose and wraps the coat tighter around her, keeping her warm. Carlos leans his head against Alice's and naps as well. Rain leans her head against Luther's shoulder and was asleep. Luther smirks as he leans his head back. Barry smirks at them all and looks at Leon as he was holding his wife closer to him, refusing to let her go and he leans his head back and crosses arms, resting as well.

But then Annabelle flutters her eyes open and Leon looks at her, "Hey, sorry to wake you." he tells her as she looks around. He perks her forehead "Got back to sleep. Everything is gonna be alright." he promises her, but she looks at him, "Underneath us." she warns him and he looks at her, but then the snowmobile was shocked violently, waking everyone up. "What's going on?" Alice asks them. Annabelle sat up, the ice was then crack underneath, making the snowmobile shake again. "What the hell is that?" Luther questions. "Something bad!" Jacob calls out. Then the snowmobile started to tilt. "Hang on!" Carlos calls out as he wraps his arms around Becky and Alice. Then everyone smacks to the side of the snowmobile.

The submarine emerges from the ice, Leon brushes Annabelle's hair from her face, she groans and looks at him, "You okay?" he asks and she nods at him. "You hurt?" Alice asks Becky "No, I'm okay." she answers her, then Leon stood up, pulling Annabelle up and he opens the door, he then pulls himself out, Luther followed him, "Barry, Carlos, Jacob stay here with Rain and Becky, just in case." Annabelle informs them as Alice pulls herself out. They nodded at her and Carlos pulls Becky to him, rubbing her shoulders.

Then Annabelle pulls herself out and gasp, the door of the submarine opens and out steps Jill Valentine. Annabelle sighs and pulls herself out. Then Ada steps out as well with Rain pointing the gun at the back of her head. Then they all stood to face each other. "Told you she had a plan." Leon reminds Alice and Annabelle smirks. "Somehow I knew you would survive." Annabelle tells her, Ada smirks "It's in our blood, little sister." she informs her and Annabelle smirks at her. "Only the two of you." Alice states and Jill smirks. "It'll be enough," she states and then looks over at Rain.

They looked over at her as she injects herself with the La Plaga parasite. - _We have to be smart about this._ \- Annabelle warns Alice. - _I know you take Rain, I'll take Jill._ \- Alice informs her. "The last of the La Plaga." Leon states as Rain's eyes roll to the back of her head. - _You can't defeat Jill. I can take them._ \- Annabelle warns her. - _We don't have time to argue about this._ \- Alice reminds her as Rain releases the syringe. Then she hits Ada in the back of her head, making her drop to the ground. "Ada!" Annabelle calls out as Jill then ran for Alice as she ran for her.

Annabelle glares at Rain and then she and the other two fire at Rain and her body shook as the bullets hit her. Alice fires at her as Jill flips in the air, then kicks the guns out of her hands and then grips a hold of her coat, Alice pulls out of it and grabs a hold of her weapons, spins around and held her weapons in her hands, ready for her. Jill out her weapon and out and it stretches out into a staff with spiked ends.

Leon, Luther and Annabelle's guns ran out of ammo and then Rain looks down at her hand as the bullet fell out of her skin from her fingertips. Annabelle glares at her and drops her gun. Rain smirks and looks back at Annabelle as she removes her coat and lets it drop to the ground as Rain cracks her neck at the two were ready for her. "No," Annabelle states as she held her hand in front of them. They looked at her, "Fall back. She's mine." she growls and steps forward. Leon went to stop her, but Luther held him and he looks at her. "Trust her," he tells him and they moved back. Then Rain charges forward and so did Annabelle.

Alice looks down at the machine on Jill's chest and then back at Jill, she then swung at Alice, but Alice blocks the hit and swung at Jill, who blocks her hit. This went on for a few more swings and Jill swung up, hitting her at her cheek point. Alice growls and swung at her again, but Jill blocks the hit and hit the side of her leg and makes her gasp in pain. She then swung at her again, but Alice blocks it, kicks her leg in and then kicks her weapon away from her.

Rain swung at Annabelle, but she blocks it and swung it under her arm, making Rain gasp and then Annabelle pulls her leg up and slams it against her chest, making her fly out and smack against the wall. Of the submarine, Rain glare at her and charges again and swung at her, but Annabelle dodges again then went low and swung her leg under her and knocks Rain off her feet and she smacks against the ground, she grunts and looks at Annabelle as she glares right back at her, then swung on top of her and then threw punch at her and then Rain blocks her punch and threw her off her. Annabelle gasp as she lands on her back. But at the same time, in sync both Rain and Annabelle flip back onto their feet and turn to each other.

Jill then slams her fist into the side of Alice's side then slams her elbow into her gut making her gasp in pain, then Jill flips her over and she lands on her feet and presses her blades at Jill's throat, but Jill kicks in her leg, making her gasp and then flips her up into the air and Alice smacks against the ground. Jill then ran to the spike, grabs it and then threw it at Alice, but she rolls out of the way and stood up on her feet. Then she kicks Jill's hand away from the spear and then Jill kicks her in the gut, knocking her back, making her fly and hit against the snowmobile. Alice hits the ground and coughs to herself as blood streams out the side of her mouth. Jill then pulls her spear out of the ground and looks at her, but Alice stood up and looks at her, Jill shook her head at her, but Alice twirls her weapon in her hand and then charges at Jill, she spins and then elbows her and the back.

Annabelle blocks all of Rain's side punches then Annabelle twist to deliver, but Rain blocks the attack, gripping her foot, Annabelle looks at her, Rain smirks then twist it back, but Annabelle delivers her other foot at her and at her face and they both fell down to the ground, but Annabelle flips up and lands on her feet. Rain pulls herself up as they glared at each other. Then they stood up, Rain charges at her, but Annabelle grips her wrist and flips her over. Then Rain flips back up and turns to her, then Annabelle ran at her jumps on top of her. Sitting on her shoulders, then slams her elbow on her head then flips forward and sent her flying forward then Annabelle flips back onto her feet and stood ready for her.

Jill swung, Alice block, Jill lunges, Alice blocks, but she was kicked in the back and then kicked in the front. Jill steps back then bends back as Alice threw her weapon at her then she bends back up and thrust her weapon at her, but Alice stops and falls back on a block of ice. Then stops Jill's punch, they both were in a stalemate. Alice then gasps as the weapon lunches forward and was now only a few inches away from her eye. But then Jill pulls her hand back and then Alice delivers her foot right up into Jill's face. Backing her step back, then Alice stood up and twist, kicking Jill in the face once again. But Jill turns and was ready for her, Alice then swung her weapon at her, but then Jill spins her weapon and swung over to the side, disarming her. Then Jill swung at her, but Alice dodges her swings, but then Alice disarms her, then went to swipe her feet out from under her. But Jill flips up in the arm and slams her feet in Alice's back. Alice stumbles forward, but then collects herself and then ran forward as Jill chases her.

Annabelle gasp in pain as Rain slams her leg into her back, making her stumbled forward, but then she cartwheels, slamming her feet under her chin, knocking Rain back. She then lands back on her feet, Rain glares at her and then pulls herself back up and then punched Annabelle in the face. She looks back at Rain then blocks the neck punch and flips her over her and Rain back on her back. But Rain got back up and then they both swung at each other and then Rain grips the back of Annabelle's hair and slams her face in her knee, making her gasp and then spun her around and they both were in a headlock. They both struggled in their spot as blood streets down Annabelle's chin.

Jill slams Alice's face onto her knee and then spins her around, twirls and they both were in a headlock, just like Rain and Alice. - _Anne, help._ \- Alice calls out to her, - _Right there with you, together._ \- Annabelle agrees with her, then they both bellowed around, swung their arms around, gripping their shirts, then lifts themselves off the ground and then jerk right back down, flipping Jill and Rain over them, they fly back and smack against the ground. The two then stood up and charges at them, but then Jill looks over at Rain, who looked at her. They both nodded and then stood up and charges forward.

In sync, they swung at them, but the two duck and slams their fist into their stomach. Then elbow into their face, making the two stumble back. But then Annabelle growls and jumps up, Alice copies her move and then swung their foot onto their face, making them flip and smack against the ground. But then Jill stood back up and came at Alice, slamming her fist in her body, she gasps and stumbles back, but then right in front of the snowmobile, Jill jumps up and slams her elbow on top of Alice's head and she collapses onto the ground.

Rain dodges Annabelle kicks and punches. But she punches her, kicks her and punches her. Making her gasp and grunt in pain. Leon tried to help her, but Luther held him back, knowing that there was no way to beat her. Jill walks up to Alice, leans down and grips her throat tightly, Alice gasp in surprise as she was then lifted off the ground. Her hands went to her wrist. Blood flew everywhere as Rain punches her in the gut, then in the face and then into the other side of the face, she stumbles back as she coughs, spitting her blood out. Then Jill lifts her off the ground and Alice gag. "Terminate Project Alice." Red Queen orders her. Then Jill looks at the chain and started it up.

Alice looks over and struggles in her grip as she was being moved closer and closer to the chain, but Alice then looks down at the machine on Jill's chest. She grabs it and then the control Red Queen had on her was interfered, then she rips the machine off her chest and they both fell to the ground. Jill twitches as she gasps for air, the machine in her hand wigs out and then Alice threw it away. But it pulls itself back up and crawls back to her, but Alice picks up her gun and then fires at it, she takes out the legs and fires a few more times, taking it out completely.

Annabelle delivers her foot into Rain's chest making her stumble back, then she ran forward, slamming her fist into her face making her stumble back even more. She then twists and then slams her foot into her face. It turns to the side and then Rain looks at her, glaring. Annabelle glares at her and then went to swing at her again, but she blocks her attack and then slams her palm into her chest and sent her flying back, smacking against the ground and slides in next to Alice. She then stops and turns on her side, propping herself on her hand and coughs up blood. "Anne," Alice mutters as she went to her side.

Then Rain looks at Leon and Luther and she steps closer to them, they step back against the submarine but then she was fired at in the back, she stops and turns around, seeing Alice with her gun aim at her and Annabelle as she was back on her feet and ready for her. She then cracks her neck and raised her fist, ready for her. Then Rain charges at the to of them and they stood back to back. Then they charged at her, Rain chuckles Alice gun away and slams her fist into Alice's chest. She gasps and then collapsed to the ground and tries to breathe, then she tried to the same to Annabelle, but she stops her hand, spun her around and dislocated her arm. Rain grunt and then elbows her elbow in her chest, making Annabelle gasp and collapse onto the ground. She looks down at the two as she smirks.

Then Alice looks down at the ice and wipes the snow away as Annabelle crawls behind Rain, gasping and clawing at the snow. Then Alice saw it. Zombie Nazi, an idea hits her and she looks at Annabelle she got the message as Rain turns to her. Jill gasp awake and rolls onto her belly. She then looks over and saw that Annabelle was dragging herself back, holding her stomach and pulling herself with one hand as Alice was laying against the ice, coughing. Then Rain looks down at Annabelle as she was crying and whimpering. "You're pathetic. They say you were the best of the best. A living weapon. The bloodhound of Umbrella. But now, you're a same little pathetic worthless girl. Defeated but a lower soldier no less." she states, then Annabelle suddenly started to laugh to her. Rain was just confused "You Umbrella people, so full of yourself, thinking you're so higher up." she states and then looks up at her "But you are so gullible. Cause if you smart like me, you would hold back and always, keep an ace up your sleeve." she informs her as she then swipes her knife deep into her leg, making her gasp in surprise and then she shot to her feet, slams her fist under her chin and then she grips her wrist, spun her around and held her in a lock, her hand trap in Annabelle's elbow and her leg between hers to keep her from trying anything. "And for your information, I am the best. The best of the best," she informs her.

Rain growls as she tries to break the lock, but Annabelle held her tightly. "Alice!" Jill calls out to her, then threw her the gun, Alice looks over, takes the gun into her hand and then forces herself onto her feet as Rain chuckles at her. "You can't kill me," she informs her, but Annabelle smirks. "Kill you?" she asks her, Rain looks over at her, "We don't need to." Alice states and then fires at their feet. Annabelle then looks back at Leon and smiles. He shook his head as the ice under hers and Rain's feet gave way and they both plummeted into the water. "NO!" Leon calls out as he collapsed to the ground in shock.

Annabelle and Rain fell into the water and then the Nazi began to attack Rain, biting onto her skin, one grip a hold of Annabelle's arm as she just floats there, no strength to fight back, it then tilts its head at her, feeling something from her, something strong and powerful. Rain fight them off and then swam back to the surface, gasping as she grips onto the ice, then glares up at Alice. "I'm coming for you!" he threatens her. "Good luck with that," Alice promises her, then Nazi then came up and drags back down into the water. Alice then drops the gun as tears well up in her eyes as she steps to the hole and collapsed onto her knees. She just sacrificed her friend to stop Rain. She then leans forward and grips the edge, Leon just pants as his heart was breaking, his wife was dead. Luther kneels next to him, gripping his shoulder tightly. Alice hung her head and then cries, but then a hand shot out and grips the side of the hole. Alice gasps as she pulls back, then a Nazi pops up, Alice gasp as she stood still, but then it then pulls Annabelle up as she gasps and coughs. Alice was surprised and then crawls back, taking Annabelle by her arms and pulls her out, then the Nazis under help out and pushes her out of the water.

Alice then pulls her out and Annabelle lays on her side was she as losing consciousness, Alice looks down at her then back at the Nazi. " _Long live the Queen,_ " it mutters and sinks back into the water, gone. Alice pants as she looks down at Annabelle but then exhaustion took her over as well and she collapses on her side. Luther shook Leon as he looks up and then looks over, seeing Annabelle, shivering. He then stood up and ran to her side. Then the others came out as well and look at the field. Leon pulls off his coat and covers Annabelle as she was now shivering violently. Jacob jumps out and ran to Ada, then pulls off his coat and covers her with it, she flutters her eyes open and then looks up at him, "Jacob." she states as he smirks at her. "Ada," he states.

Then Leon pulls Annabelle up into his arms and holds her close to him, Carlos walks over to Alice, pulls his coat off as well and covers her in it. "Carlos," she mutters, but he shushes her. "Save your strength," he tells her and then Annabelle heard something from the distance. "That sound," she mutters as Jacob sat Ada up and works on her cuffs. "What is that sound?" she mutters as Leon looks up at the light. "Its helps. Help is coming," he answers her. She smiles and then her eyes flutter close.

~8~8~8~

Alice opens her eyes and found herself in a chopper, but then gasp as someone grips her wrist. She then turns her head and saw Becky standing over her. She smiles up at her and cups her cheek, storks it with her cheek and then taps her nose, making her smile. Alice then looks over at Jill, who smiles at her, "Glad to have you back." she tells her and Alice shook her head. "Glad to have you back," she tells her and Jill just smiles. Then Becky moves away and sat between Rain and Carlos. He smiles down at her and Alice looks over at Leon.

Jacob smiles at her and has her the two-finger salute, Annabelle was laying in Leon's arms as his coat was wrapped around her and Ada looks at her as her legs were propped on her lap. Both of them waited for her to walk up. Jill them stood up and walks over sitting next to Luther. Then Annabelle inhales as she snuggles against Leon. He smiles down at her and leans his cheek against her face. She then groans as she moves her head a little, Leon pulls back and looks at her.

She flutters her eyes open and looks up at him, "Am I dead?" she asks, he just smiles and brushes her hair back, "No. You're here, with me." he tells her and she smiles up at him, she then looks over and saw Ada was smiling at her. "Hi." she mutters, "Hi," she mutters back. "You came for me," she states and Ada nods at her. "Of course, you're my sister. I failed you once, I wasn't going to fail you again," she tells her, Annabelle smiles at her as she leans against Leon. He smiles at her as he places his hand on her leg. Ada glares at his hand and then moves it away. He looks over at her, she shot him a glare. Annabelle giggles to them as Leon then wraps his arm around her, holding her close to him.

~8~8~8~

They then arrive at the White House and then enter the building. Annabelle and Alice walk in front as the others followed after them, people were talking all at once, running around, trying to come up with a plan. They were directed down the hall and then the two entered a room, the door was closed right between then and stopped the others from following.

Annabelle and Alice walk into the room and looks down at the desk at the man they killed. Three times already. "Wesker." they both states as he smirks at them, "I see you made yourself at home." Alice states as Annabelle's hand went to her gun. He smirks at them, "Well, I must say, it does have a certain ease to it." he states as he stood up. Then flash-steps them, shoves Annabelle to the side and she smacks against the wall as Wesker then injects Alice with something that makes her scream.

She then drops down as Wesker pulls back the syringe and drops it as Annabelle then came back and punches him. "Sonofabitch!" she shouts at him as he stumbles back and chuckles, holding his cheek. Then Annabelle kneels down next to Alice as she twitches violently. She then grips a hold of the syringe and looks at it, "What the hell was is this? What did you do?" she questions him, tossing it to the side and grips Alice's hand as she grips her tightly. "You and Annabelle were the only ones to successfully bond with the T-virus, to fully realize their powers," he states as he circles them. "Well, not I have need of you. The old you. So I've given you back your powers as Annabelle's power gave grown. You and Annabelle are the weapon." he states.

Then Annabelle pulls Alice to her kneel as the then glared at Wesker as their pupils enlarge "I'm gonna kill you." they promise him he chuckles to himself. "Perhaps. But first, you have work to do," he informs them and then Annabelle looks at Alice as she exhales.

~8~8~8~

They then step outside as they followed Wesker. "The Red Queen is determined to destroy all life on Earth," Wesker informs them. "I wonder why," Annabelle questions him as the others followed them. "This is the last that remains of us, of the human race," he informs them.

Annabelle glares at him, knowing that she can't trust him. But then she and Alice look out at the battlefield in front of them walks to the ledge. "It seems we're bonded against a common foe. This is why we need you and Annabelle back. The ultimate weapons." he states as they looked out and Annabelle took Leon's hand. "This is humanity's last stand. The beginning of the end."


End file.
